


Derry Watches It Chapter 1

by petersdadtony



Series: Derry Watches the Movie's [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Stays in Derry, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Characters Watching Their Own Movies, Characters watching it, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Secret Relationship, The losers know about richie and eddie, They are in Their Junior Year, mike goes to school with the losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/pseuds/petersdadtony
Summary: This is basically just the town of derry watching it chapter 1. maybe also Chapter 2 if I can find a script.
Relationships: Andrea Uris/Donald Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Sharon Denbrough/Zack Denbrough
Series: Derry Watches the Movie's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641262
Comments: 89
Kudos: 280





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i'm pretty sure it will be terrible. This also might not be a 100% correct transcript of the movie but it's the closest i could find.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of derry see's what happened to Georgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie is not my writing i'm not sure who it belongs to. but the bold is what i didn't write
> 
> The bold is the movie

The losers club were in class when they were suddenly transported into, a Movie theater? They were all in the same row.They looked around seeing the bowers gang, or what’s left of it anyway. Looking back they saw their parents and the rest of the town. All of their first thoughts were along the lines of ‘is it back’. Before anyone could talk though. Someone walked in from a side door. “ Hello everyone.” “I’m guessing you're wondering why you're here.” “ Yeah, no shit.” Richie shouted at her. “shut up Richie” Eddie whispered back. She sent him a look and then said, “ well I wanted to show everyone what happened the summer of '89.” Everyone, except for a select seven started to wonder what was so important about that summer, except for Henry bowers killing his dad of course. “ But of course as some explanation I need to show you the October of 88'.” “Here we go.”

**Rain. Lashing a windowpane.**   
**A PIANO PLAYS somewhere off screen. Charles Ive’s Sonata No 2 for Piano.**   
**INT. BILL’S BEDROOM**   
**DAY A little boy gazes out into the storm. Nervous, eager, sweet. GEORGIE DENBROUGH GEORGE: Sure I won’t get in trouble, Bill?**

Sharon and Zach stared eyes wide at what they were looking at. Bill started to shake a little realizing what she was showing. Stan and Bev grabbed his hands squeezing them knowing how seeing Georgie would affect him.

**BILL his brother, sits up in bed, surrounded by tissues and sheets of newspaper. Finishing creases on a PAPER BOAT.**   
**BILL: Don’t be a wuss. I’d come with you if I weren’t (cough) dying.**   
**GEORGE: You’re not dying.**   
**BILL: You didn’t see the vomit coming out of my nose this morning. He throws a Kleenex at Georgie.**   
**BILL: Now g-g-go on, get the wax.**   
**GEORGE:**   
**In the cellar?**   
**BILL You want it to float don’t you?**   
**All of the losers shuddered at that, confusing their parents**   
**Georgie. Hesitant. Scared, even. Resigned, he looks over at the WALKIE TALKIES laying on the shelf. Grabs one and goes.**   
**Georgie hurries downstairs, catching a glimpse of their mother SHARON DENBROUGH in the parlor playing piano.**   
**George’s stomach sinks as he comes face to face with THE CELLAR DOOR, Flinging the door open, George ventures his arm into the DARK VOID. He gropes around and finds the LIGHT SWITCH. Nothing. George snatches his arm back. The dark basement glares back at him, taunting. One... Two... Walkie CRACKLES.**   
**Georgie jumps, startled.**   
**BILL (over walkie) C’mon! H-Hurry up! Recovering, Georgie scrambles down the steps to THE CELLAR SHELF.**   
**Sifts through junk as fast as he can: a BROKEN FLASHLIGHT, TURTLE WAX, a bag of colored BALLOONS.**   
**He grabs the BOX OF PARAFFIN near the back of the shelf, and hurries back up the stairs.**   
**Bill melts a chunk of paraffin with a match in a ceramic bowl, then dips his finger into the hot liquid and smears the wax along the sides of the boat.**   
**BILL There you go. She’s all ready, Captain.**   
**They both grin, George kisses Bill on the cheek, startling him.**   
**GEORGIE: Thanks, Billy.**

Sharon and Zach smile sadly at the scene while bill takes his hand out of Bev’s and reaches up to his cheek. Belch Huggins suddenly shouts out, “Why are we watching this.” She replies ominously, Smiling sadly “you’ll see.”

**BILL: D-Don’t forget to put on all your rain stuff before you go out or mom’ll blow a circuit.**   
**Bill looks to the rain-lashed window, piano still playing. He’s suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding.**   
**Holding his boat, George exits through the Front Door. Once more, the Walkie in his Slicker’s Pocket CRACKLES to life**   
**BILL: Be careful.**   
**George stops and looks up at his Brother in the window looking down on him.**   
**Georgie gives a little wave. EXT. WITCHAM STREET - LATER A DEAD TRAFFIC LIGHT sways overhead, its black lenses gazing back at A BOY IN A YELLOW SLICKER AND RED GALOSHES.**   
**George races down the street past dark houses after his PAPER BOAT, which sluices along a gutter swollen with rushing rainwater toward the intersection.**   
**Angle on the dripping street signs: WITCHAM & JACKSON. Rain taps on George’s hood sounding to his ears like rain on a shed roof, a comforting almost cozy sound.**   
**The buckles of his galoshes make a merry jingle as he goes.**   
**The boat whistles past a blockade of sawhorses marked DEPT OF DERRY PUBLIC WORKS. Georgie ducks under one to keep up with his boat. Continues to run, head down until -- SMACK! He runs right into one of those sawhorses, cutting off his path.**   
**Georgie falls back while the Boat sails on.**   
**GEORGE: No!**   
**George gets back to his feet. Chases after his paper boat, reaching it just as it surfs up to the drain, circles around twice, and is swallowed up. George looks ready to cry.**   
**GEORGE Oh, Bill’s gonna kill me.**

“no I w-wouldn’t have”, Bill whispered.

**He peers into the storm drain, water falling into darkness. A dank hollow sound comes from within, the boat kicking in and out of the shadows.**   
**George snakes his arm through the grate, reaching for the boat, his nose pressed against the curb. Just as he’s about to get it a face appears.**   
**A GREASY WHITE FACE George recoils from the storm drain, spooked.**   
**That’s when a VOICE, a sad voice, rises up.**   
**PENNYWISE: This your boat? George looks around, hoping someone else is around to hear this. It’s just him and the torrential rain.**   
**An OLD WOMAN watches from the window of a house behind the storm drain.**   
**CUT TO: POV from the OLD WOMAN’s house. She turns her attention back to her cat, scraping out the wet innards of a can of tuna into a plate on the window sill.It meows.**   
**BACK TO GEORGIE:**   
**PENNYWISE: It’s a nice boat. Floats.**   
**George looks back at the drain. Deep inside there, lingering just on the edge of the shadows... IS A CLOWN, PENNYWISE**   
**All the losers try to get closer together, not wanting to see him after everything that happened.**   
**GEORGE: Why are you in the sewer?**   
**PENNYWISE: Oh, the circus said not to say.**   
**GEORGE: How come?**   
**PENNYWISE: They don’t let me in on that stuff. I just do my tricks for the kids. You look like a nice boy. I’ll bet you have a lot of friends. 4.**   
**GEORGE: Three. But my brother is my best best...**   
**At hearing this a tear or two roll down bill’s cheek.**   
**George glances at the paper boat, now kicking between Pennywise’s gnarly white feet. Pennywise picks up the boat.**   
**PENNYWISE: Your best best. Is this his boat?**   
**GEORGE: He made it for me.**   
**A big grin swells across Pennywise’s face.**   
**PENNYWISE: That’s a good brother. Where is he?**   
**GEORGE: In bed. Sick.**   
**PENNYWISE: Let me cheer him up. I’ll bring you both to the circus.**   
**GEORGE: He won’t want to go.**   
**PENNYWISE: Why not? There’s cotton candy and bearded women and all the balloons your brother could want.**   
**GEORGE: He’s 13. He thinks balloons are dumb. And clowns are dumb. Pennywise’s face turns, a dawning awareness.**   
**PENNYWISE: Well you don’t do you? George shrugs.**   
**PENNYWISE (CONT’D) I’ll take just you then.**   
**GEORGE: I don’t know. I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.**   
**PENNYWISE: Smart parents, smart parents. Well I’m Pennywise to my friends. What do they call you?**   
**GEORGE: G-Georgie.**   
**PENNYWISE: Georgie. Now we aren’t strangers, are we? George shrugs, still not convinced. PENNYWISE (CONT’D) I promise I’ll have you back in time for dinner. Give me your hand, we’ll shake on it.**   
**GEORGE You’re still a stranger. I don’t want to talk to you.**   
**PENNYWISE Okay, shake and give me the silent treatment. Zip your lip up and shake**   
**With his left hand Pennywise pretends to zip his own lip while offering his right through the sewer drain.**   
**PENNYWISE (CONT’D) and I’ll give you back your boat. Pennywise holds Georgie’s boat out of the drain with his right hand. Georgie reaches out both hands, his left to receive his boat and his right for a handshake to signal their friendship.**   
**He gets ever closer when Pennywise lunges.**   
**Grabs Georgie’s hand. Jerks him down and toward the sewer, baring his mouthful of razor-like teeth.**   
**Sharon and Zach reach for each other, crying at seeing what happened to their son. Bill starts crying more, the losers start trying to comfort him.**   
**CUT TO the OLD WOMAN’s POV again.**   
**The cat devours its food, the old woman pleased with his appetite.**   
**She hears a scream and looks up, dropping the food and heading for her door as quickly as her old bones permit.**   
**BACK ON GEORGIE On the ground. Crawling away from the drain. A gnawed and bloody stump where his right arm used to be seconds ago.**   
**But at least he’s getting awa-- YANK! Georgie is pulled back into the blackness of the Storm Drain. Screaming as loud as his little lungs can manage.**   
**CUT TO the OLD WOMAN’S POV one last time. As she totters from her building, staring in terrified wonderment at the drain across the street which has swallowed Georgie Denbrough whole.**

“Why would you S-s-show us t-that.” Bill Whimpered. “Because although you seven know what happened, they don’t and they should know what happened.”Everyone looked to the losers club, wondering what they knew or what happened over the summer. “Who are you.” Stan said. “ Well that’s a little complicated to explain.” She said. “Well, it’s a little hard to explain, but I’ll try.” “ First I’m not going to tell you my name, but you can call me S.” “Second, I’m actually from a different dimension where your lives are movies, and I’m actually from 2020.” At the unconvinced faces she got, S decided to say one more thing about herself and what she would be showing them. “You don’t have to believe me. I just want to show you these so you can defeat it in about 24years.” “It comes back” Mike Whispers. “it does.” “I’m going to start this again now, But it starts back up when school lets out for summer break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk if there are any typos


	2. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools out for the summer and we see them leaving the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold is not my work, It's the movie  
> I made a couple changes to how I'm going to be writing this  
> I'm going t make the movie bold  
> I decided to just copy what's happening in the movie because the transcript wasn't the best. I started to do this while stan, richie, eddie, and bill were walking in the hallway. Hopefully it's better.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone that's reading this i honestly was worried no one would like it.

Once everyone got settled the screen started up again. “here we go.” S said

**SEVERAL multi-acre, manure filled sheep pens stand empty. One has 50 sheep ready for slaughter, a path leading from the pen grows narrower as it feeds into an industrial complex designed for slaughter.**

**CUT TO: A SHEEP. Big and bleating. Looking right at us. STUNBOLT GUN enters frame. Inches from the Sheep’s glabella. Also known as ‘that space between your eyes.’ It’s held there. For a squirm-in-your-seat amount of time.**

**VOICE (O.S.) Pull it, son. That’s LEROY HANLON. He looks much older though.**

**It’s his grandson MIKE that holds the Stunbolt Gun.**

**VOICE/LEROY Go on now. Pull it. Mike’s hand shakes. Nerves getting to him.**

**LEROY Like I’d want you to get it over with is how I’d feel... Remember what I told you? You gotta do this quick. If the animal senses what you’re about to do, if it starts to fear you, adrenaline courses through its body and changes the taste and the meat winds up tough.**

Most of the people were shocked at what was happening, having thoughts along the lines of, why would he make him do this. Mike looked down feelings grandpa’s eyes on him as this was shown. Since ben’s the Closest to mike he decided to grab his hand for some support.

**He snatches the Stunbolt away from Mike. And without a moments hesitation he squeezes the trigger and -- Whompf!**

Some of the people in the audience flinched at seeing this. Not having to before.

**The Sheep falls. Mike stares at its bleeding-out carcass as Leroy hangs the Stunbolt.**

**LEROY (CONT’D) You need to start taking more responsibility around here, Mike. Your Dad was younger than you when he took this over...**

**MIKE But what if I can’t? What if I don’t want to do this, be here...**

**LEROY Look at me. Let me tell you about being here. ‘Cuz you need to understand something. There are two places you can be in this world. You can be out here, like us. Or you can be in there, like them... Leroy points to the other Sheep. Lined up and waiting in the Slaughter Pen for their turn with the Stunbolt.**

**LEROY (CONT’D) And if you waste too much time hemming and hawing, that choice is gonna be made for you. ‘Cept you won’t know it til you feel the bolt blast right between your eyes...**

Some of the people stare at Leroy wondering why he would say this to his grandchild. He just keeps looking at the screen.

**INT. DERRY MIDDLE SCHOOL - DAY Doors fling open and ROWDY 6TH, 7TH, and 8TH GRADERS spill out into the halls like sheep. Books are hurled in the trash, lockers emptied out, papers strewn all over -- summer is officially commenced.**

**Swept up among this madness is... BILL DENBROUGH, EDDIE KASPBRAK, RICHIE TOZIER, STANLEY URIS.**

**EDDIE: So there’s this church full of jews right? And Stan has to take this super jewy test.**

**BILL : But how’s it work?**

**EDDIE:They slice part of his penis off.**

Some of the parents scoff at this 

**RICHIE: Then Stan will have nothing left!**

Stan lightly punches Richies shoulder while Richie laughs at his own joke.

**Eddie: That’s true**

**Stan: Wait up, Guys!**

**Bill:Hey, Stan, what happens at a bar mitzvah anyways? Ed says thy slice the tip of your d-dick off**

**Richie: yeah. And I think the rabbi’s gonna pull down your pants and turn to the crowd and say ‘where’s the beef?’**

Some of the other kids in the theatre laugh at this. While Stan just punches Richie again.

Richie just smirks back at him.

**All Chuckle**

**Stanley: At the Bar Mitzvah I read from the torah, and then I make a speech and suddenly I become a man.**

**Richie: I could think of funner ways to become a man**

Maggie lightly slaps the back of Richies head. The rest of the losers laugh at the fake look of betrayal he’s showing his mom. She just laughs at him.

**Stanley: ‘more fun’ you mean**

**Richie: Oh shit**

**He says as they walk past the bowers gang. Patrick hockstetter Staring at him after they pass by.**

**Richie: think they’ll sign my year book. ‘dear Richie, Sorry for taking a hot steaming dump in your backpack last mach. Have a great summer’**

Maggie and Wentworth look at Richie glumly. Remembering Richie coming home that day and explaining what happened.

**They walk into the stair well passing Greta keene. Stan bumping into her.**

**Camera following her to the bathroom where another girl points showing another girl filling a trash bag with water.**

**Greta kicks a bathroom stall door. We then see that beverly marsh is inside smoking a cigarette.**

Alvin and the other teachers start to get mad at beverly, but before anyone can say anything the screen plays on

**Gretta Are you in there by yourself beaver-ly. Or do you have half the guys in the school with you, huh, slut. I know your in there, little shit I can smell you No wonder you don’t have any friends.**

Beverly sighs. Snuggling in a little closer to ben. Hating that she has to rewatch this. Even if it doesn’t bother her that much anymore.

**Beverly puts out the cigarette looking bored. The camera pans to the girl filling up the trash bag til its almost full.**

**Beverly: which is it, Greta? Am I a slut or a little shit. Make up your mind**

**Greta: your trash. We just wanted to remind you.**

**While greta says this the two girls from before take the bag into the stall next to beverly. Getting ready to dump it onto her. Beverly see’s the bagand successfully puts her backpack on top of her head right before they pour it onto her.**

**Greta: well at least now you smell better. Let’s go girls have a nice summer beaver-ly.**

Beverly just sighs glad that it’s over. She then looks over to her dad and see’s him staring at her, fuming. She curls herself up into a ball, resting her head on ben’s shoulder. Not wanting to look at her dad.

**outside of the school. A sign telling from the police to remember the curfew. The camera pans over to a trash can where Bill, Stan, Eddie, and Richie are dumping out there backpacks**

**Stan: best feeling ever**

**Richie: yeah? Try tickling your pickle for the first time.**

Maggie hits the back of his head again, while Wentworth just laughs at his son.

**Eddie: hey what do you guys want to do tomorrow?**

**Richie: I start my training**

**Eddie: wait, what training?**

**Richie: Street fighter**

**Eddie: is that how you wanna spend your summer? Inside of an arcade**

**Richie: beats spending it inside your mother.**

Sonia’s face looks like a tomato. Furious at the tozier boy. 

**Richie then holds his hand up for a high five, not getting one**

**Bill: what if we go to the quarry? Guys we have the b-barrens**

**Stan: right**

**Eddie: Betty ripsom’s mom**

**The camera pans over to a women standing with the sheriff looking at the kids leaving the school**

**Stan: is she really expecting to see her come out of school?**

**Eddie: I don’t know. As if Betty Ripsoms been hiding in home ec for the last few weeks.**

**Stan: you think they’ll actually find her**

**Richie: Sure. In a ditch. All decomposed, covered with worms and maggots. Smelling like Eddie’s moms underwear.**

All of the parents in the theater look upset by his comments. Thinking bout how Betty’s mom must feel hearing that. No t thinking about the second half of his sentence. “RICHARD TOZIER” His mom yells while also trying not to laugh at the second half of his sentence. Sonia just looks at Richie like he’s the most disgusting thing. Not even knowing what to do

**Eddie: Shut up! That’s disgusting**

**Bill: She’s not dead. She’s m-missing.**

**Richie: Sorry bill. She’s missing.**

**They start to walk away from the trash can**

**Richie: you know the barrens aren’t that bad. Who doesn’t love splashing around in shitty water?**

**Richie finishes talking when Henry bowers pulls him back by his back pack, making him knock into Stan. Stans kippah falls off of his head and Patrick Picks it up**

**Patrick: Nice frisbee, Flamer**

Stan’s Parents look at Stan upset. ‘why hadn’t their son told them about this’. 

“Stan” his mom said sadly trying to get his attention.

**Stan: Give it back**

**Patrick laughs pulling his hand back from Stans attempts at grabbing it. Patrick then throws it onto the passing school bus**

**Patrick: Fucking loser**

Stan looks at his lap, upset, while bill rubs his arm trying to cheer him up.

**Belch is then shown burping right next to Eddie’s ear making him gag.**

“Not my Eddie-bear” Sonia shouts trying to get over to the boy ready to scream when, S makes her sit dow. “Mom calm Down, I’m fine.” “no you're not, don’t they know how fragile you are.” Some of his classmates snicker at this.Feeling embarrassed Eddie just puts his head on Richie’s shoulder trying to just make this whole thing go away.

**Belch then pushes him past bill. The bowers gang then Starts walking away.**

**Henry: Loser**

**Bill: you s-s-s-suck bowers**

**Richie: shut up bill**

**Turning around Henry walks up to bill**

**Henry: you s-s-say something, B-b-b-b-billy? You got a free ride this year ‘cause of your little brother. Rides over denbrough.**

**Henry then starts to walk over to him about to say more. But he see’s his dad looking at him.**

**Backing off a little.**

**Henry: This summers gonna be a hurt train for you and your faggot friends.**

“you have no idea” Richie whispers, his friends being the only ones that hear this laugh a little at what he said. There parents all looking at them wondering they’re laughing. They were just _threatened_

**Henry then Licks his palm and wipes it on bills face. he and the rest of his friends walk away.**

“gross” Eddie whispers to Richie, who just laughs saying “you were there went it happened.”

**Getting into their car.**

**Richie: I wish he’d go missing**

**Eddie: He’s probably the one doing it.**

**As you hear them driving away the scene changes.**

**Ben is taking his Bike out of the bike rack, listening to music and balancing his project. Standing in the middle of the walkway beverly comes outside.**

**Bev: you gonna let me go by?**

**Ben turns around and see’s beverly**

**Bev: or is there a secret password or something?**

**Ben: oh, um, sorry.**

**Bev: Sorry isn’t actually**

**Ben then drops his project while trying to move.**

“Awww look at benny boy, already in love.” Richie exclaims trying reach over to pinch his cheek. But with him no being close enough, his hand only reaches over to bev. Ben only blushes at what he said.

**Bev: a password**

**While picking up his project, he also drops his bike**

**Once ben has everything almost picked up. Beverly starts talking again**

**Bev: Henry and his goons are over by the west entrance. So you should be fine.**

**Ben: oh, I wasn’t**

**Interrupting ben, beverly starts talking**

**Bev: everyone knows he’s looking for you**

**She then walks down a step reaching for ben’s headphones**

Ben starts blushing hiding his face in beverly’s shoulder. ‘is she really going to expose him 

to EVERYONE right now’ Bev laughs lightly running her hands through his hair.

**Bev: what you listening to**

**Bev then puts on his headphones.**

**Bev: New kids on the block**

**Ben: I don’t even like them. I was just-**

Bens mom quietly scoffs at hearing what her son just said. Taking his head off of Bev’s shoulder, looking at his mom with a look of utter betrayal on his face.

**Bev: wait. You’re the new kid right. Now I get it**

**Ben: there’s nothing to get**

**Bev: I’m Just messing with you. I’m Beverly marsh**

**Ben: yeah I-I know that ‘cause we’re in the same class, Social studies. And you were-.**

**I’m ben. But pretty much everybody just calls me**

**Bev: the new kid. Well ben, there are worse things to be called. Let me sign this**

**She walks over and grabs his yearbook, which is sticking out of his backpack. Flipping to**

**the back pages for signatures, there aren’t any there. She then takes a pen and writes her name down**

**Bev: Stay cool, ben from sosh class.**

**Ben: uh yeah. You too beverly,**

**Bev: hang tough, nw kid on the block.**

**She then walks away while ben yells at her**

**Ben: ‘please don’t go girl.’ Thats the name of another new kids one the block song**

**Ben then starts to walk away while his headphones drag along.**

Ben just looks like a tomato hiding his face, while the rest of the losers just laugh at what’s happening on the screen.

Looking at the screen most of the people still wondered why they were there.More specifically why they were focusing on the group of seven. They knew that it had something to do with the clown that was shown in the beginning. But why specifically when

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also crumpledwitchfeet started writing a story like this and it is also so much better than mine if we're being honest.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816627/chapters/54526819  
> I highly reccomend it


	3. Three Run ins With Pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike, Stan and Ben have run ins with pennywise and Bill, Stan, Richie and Eddie are on their way to the sewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold is not my work it's the movie.  
> Everything else is my work.

As they kept on wondering why they were focusing on the group of seven, the screen kept on playing.

**Bill is walking home from school rolling his bike, silver, next to him. Sayinga tongue twister to help him stop stuttering**

**Bill: He thrusts his fist against the p-p-post**

**He say this multiple times always stuttering at the word post.**

**Bill: p-p-p-p-post.Ah shit!**

Victor and belch start laughing at bill struggling to say post. Bill hears them and looks down, frowning. Even if his friends are ok with bis stutter, he is still insecure.

**Still trying to say post he walks up to his garage to put his bike down.**

**Bill’s dad is sanding a piece of wood, stopping when he notices that bill is home.**

**Bill walks into the garage**

Knowing what’s about to happen bill scoots closer to Stan. Zack just sighs, realizing what the rest of the town was about to see. Sharon looks at her husband, confused. ‘when was this.

**Bill: need some help I c-could**

**Cutting off bill his dad says**

**Zack: I thought we agreed**

**Bill then looks over to the hamster tubes on the table**

**Bill: before you say anything-**

**Zack: Bill**

**Bill: Just let me s-s-show you something first**

**Bill then picks up a action figure, dropping it into one of the openings in the hamster tube. On the tube a piece of tape says witcham.**

**Taking the hose bill also sprays water into the opening. We then see the water carrying the action figure through the hamster tubes until it flows out of another opening into a paint tray that is labeled the barrens.**

“Bill” Stan whispers, “is that what I think it is.” “yeah” bill whispers back. Not saying anything else Stan just pulls him even closer.

**Bill: the barrens, i-i-it’s the only place that that Georgie could have ended up**

**Zack: he’s gone bill**

**Bill: but if the storm swept G-g-georgie in we should’ve gone-**

**Zack: He’s Gone! He’s Dead! He’s Dead! There is nothing we can do! Nothing! Now take this down before your other see’s it.**

Most of the parents at the room frown at this. ‘why would he give up.’ Bill just puts his head onto Stan’s shoulder, somehow getting closer to him.

**Zack walks over to a map of derry that bill most likely put up, and starts to take it down**

**Zack: next time you want to take something from my office, ask.**

“zack.” Sharon whispers. He just looks down. Regretting the conversation and how he treated bill. Looking down Sharon and Zach saw bill practically hiding by hugging Stan.

**Once the map is down Zack starts to fold it while walking out of the garage.**

**Looking over to the hamster**

**Bill: I guess you get your tunnels back**

**The scene switches to mike who is riding his bike into town from the farm.**

**Mike stops in front of the butcher stop placing his bike against a streetlamp that has a missing person’s poster for Betty ripsom.**

**Digging through the bikes basket he looks up to see the bowers gang driving down the road.**

**Taking his bike, he quickly walks into the alley next to the shop and hides behind a pile of trash.**

‘why would mike be hiding’ Leroy thought. Mike just sighed. He never told his grandpa about what happened when he went into town.

**Once they drive by he walks farther down the alley placing his bike against a dumpster that is across from the back entrance of the butcher shop**

**Grabbing some of the packages he turns around when he hears the chain on the back entrance door start to move.**

**Once he’s fully looking at the door it starts to try to open, but the chain stops it from opening.**

**The door opens as much as it can, hands start to come out of the crack.**

**A voice starts to whisper.**

**Voice: Mike**

Mike starts to crawl into himself not liking that he has to live through this _again._ Before he is fully in a ball, ben reaches for his hand. Mike looks over to him, giving him small smile.

**More hands start to come out of the door along with smoke.**

**screaming can also be heard coming from the door.**

**Mike starts approaching the door as the screaming gets louder.**

**As he takes a step back, everything disappears and the chan holding the door back breaks.**

**The door swings open.**

On the edge of their seats, everyone trying to see who opened the door. Confused when no one is on the other side of the door

**Looking in we see the meat hooks through thick plastic.**

**One of the pieces of meat looks more like a person.**

**Looking closer we can see that it’s pennywise hanging from the meat hook.**

**Mike is still outside stepping back once he see’s pennywise’s outline.**

**Through the plastic mike see’s the figure wave to him.**

**Suddenly the roar of a car is heard.**

Everyone startles, except mike, not expecting to hear a car

**Mike looks down the alley to see a car driving towards him.**

**Mike jumps away from the car just in time to not get hit.**

**Landing on a piece of cardboard, the car stops next to him where we see that it’s the bowers gang.**

**Belch Huggins in the drivers seat flipping him off.**

**Henry bowers sits where the window would be.**

**Henry: stay the fuck out of my town!**

**While yelling at him, Henry throws a cigarette butt at him.**

Leroy, obviously upset, stares at what’s left of the boys that were in the car. Belch and Victor withering under his stare.

**They drive away leaving mike sitting on the piece cardboard.**

**The owner of the shop then walks out through the open door.**

**Mike startling slightly thinking that it was the silhouette that was waving at him.**

**Butcher: Mike, you okay**

**The scene changes to a police car driving down a road passing the synagogue. We then hear Stan practicing one of the torah blessing.**

**Stan: Baruch atahadonai eloheinu mulch ha olam asher bacar mical-**

**Stan is standing on the stage where he will eventually have his bar mitzvah. As Stan is chanting through his dad walks onto the balcony and interrupts Stan, perfectly chanting the prayer.**

Since bill was still hiding in his arms he just hugged him tighter putting his face in bill’s hair. Not wanting to watch this.

**Donald: asher Bachar banu micol. You’re not studying stanley.How’s it gonna look, the rabbi’s son can’t finish his own torah reading. Take the book to my office obviously your not using it.**

Getting angrier as she watches the conversation, Andrea turns to her husband, who’s already looking slightly regretful, and quietly yells at him. “why are you always so hard on him! He’s a child! And he was obviously trying.” Hearing this Stan looks up from where he was hiding his face, and gives his mom a small smile. She just ruffles his hair.

**Walking back to his dad’s office he shields half of his face from a crooked painting on the wall.**

**Stopping he takes his hand down and looks at the painting.**

**It’s a woman with white eyes holding a flute.**

“Damn! She really isn’t hot!” The losers all burst out laughing at Richie remembering when Stan told them about what he saw. While they were all laughing everyone just looked at Richie like he was crazy. ‘why would he even think that’.

**Walking over and taking a deep breath, Stan fixes the painting.**

**Walking away to a book shelf he puts the book away.**

**Before he turns around to walk out of the office he hears a clattering behind him.**

**Tuning around he see’s that it’s the painting of the woman that fell.**

**Walking over to the painting the lights start to flicker and eventually stop working.**

**He picks up the painting, only to see thatthe woman isn’t on the canvas anymore.**

**He then hears the door creaking and turns to it where we see a closet door opening and we hear flute music playing.**

**Hearing a clatter behind him he Turns around towards the shelf, breathing shallowly,**

Stan knowing what was about to happen quickly hides his face in bill’s hair.

**when the woman from the painting slowly walks out of the dark, and we hear Children singing.**

**Once he can fully see the woman face, she smile showing razor sharp teeth.**

All of the losers flinch, remembering when they found Stan.

**Screaming Stan quickly runs out of the door.**

Donald and Andrea look at each other thinking the same thing ‘ we need to get rid of that painting’

**Once Stan runs out the door the scene quickly changes to a snack cabinet being opened in Eddie’s house. Where Eddie, Bill, and Richie are filling their backpacks with snacks.**

**Eddie: take everything except the delicious deals guys, my mom loves them. Hey, first you said the barrens and now your saying the sewer. I mean, what if we get caught.**

**Bill: We won’t Eds, the sewers are p-p-public works, we’re the public aren’t we.**

Sonia starts to get upset, remembering them saying they were going to bill’s house not the _sewers!_ “EDWARD KASBRAK!” “Sorry ma.” Eddie says quietly scorching closer to Richie.

**Richie then opens another cabinet full of pill bottles.**

**Richie: hey, Eddie. These your birth control pills.**

**Eddie: yeah, andI’m saving them for your sister. This is private stuff.**

“Richard.” Wentworth says with asmall hint of disappointment

**Walking out of the house Eddie puts a pill bottle in his fanny pack.**

Scowling at his past self Eddie just sighs. Richie just laughs lightly at Eddie, pulling a little closer

**Walking past his mom in the living room painting her nails, she calls out to Eddie.**

**Sonia: Eddie- bear, Where you boys off to in such a rush**

**Bil: Um, j-j-juast my house, my backyard Mrs.K. I got a new…**

**Richie: a new croquet set, Jeez spit it out, b-b-bill**

Zack and Sharon frown a little at Richie, but bill just laughs a little at Richie’s antics

**Sonia: Ok, Oh and sweetie don’t go rolling around on the grass. Especially if it’s just been cut. You know how bad your allergies can get.**

Eddie just rolls his eye’s ‘some allergies’

**Eddie: yes, Mom. Let’s go.**

**As they start to walk out of the house Sonia starts talking to Eddie.**

**Sonia: Aren’t you forgetting something?**

Richie just starts laughing “Yeah Eddie, aren’t you forgetting something.” Richie says turning his cheek to Eddie. Shoving Richie’s face away he say’s “ beep beep trash mouth.” Making the rest of the losers laugh to.

**Sighing Eddie walks over to his mom and kisses her cheek. After seeing this Richie starts quietly laughing.**

**As they’re bout to walk out of the house.Richie asks Sonia a question.**

**Richie: do you want one from me too, Mrs.K.**

**While he’s talking to her, Eddie pushes both Richie and bill out the front door.**

**Eddie: Sorry, Mommy**

**Eddie says as he closes the front door.**

**As Stan, Bill, Richie and Eddie the scene changes to Ben in the library.**

**Ben is at one of the desks writing something onto a post card. As Ben is finishing he reads it through**

**Ben: your hair is winter fire, January embers, my heart burns there too**

Bev looks at the screen with what can only be described as heart eyes. It was one thing to receive it but to see him write it and double check that it’s good. Looking up to where her dad is sitting, she checks to see if he’s looking at her. When she’s absolutely sure that she is in the clear she moves a little closer to ben, kissing him on the cheek. Ben just smiles back

**As ben looks out he window he see’s Bill, Stan, Richie and Eddie riding by.**

**Richie: Slow down**

**Bill: Hi-Ho Silver! Away!**

**Richie: your old lady bike’s to fast for us**

**As ben is lookin out the window, the librarian slaps a book down next to him.**

**Librarian: found it. Isn’t it summer vacation? I would think you would be ready to take a break from the books.**

**Ben: I like it in here.**

**Librarian: A boy should be spending his summer outside with friends. Don’t you have any friends?**

Sighing Ben moves his head to Bev’s shoulder. Hating having to think about before he met the rest of the losers club 

**Ben: Can I have the book now?**

**As the librarian walks away we see that the book is about the story of derry.**

**Ben is flipping through the book when we hear children’s voices singing again.**

**As ben’s flipping through the book we see multiple travesty’s that have happened through out derry history.**

**Once ben gets to a picture from the 1908 iron works massacre, he see’sa picture of a boys head in a tree.**

“oh! That’s just messed up!” Richie shouts

**He quickly closes the book, slightly panting.**

**Once the book is closed ben looks over to a news paper, the front is about a body found by the canal.**

**We then hear a little girls giggle and a music box playing as ben turns around to see a red balloon floating towards the archives.**

**The music stops as ben gets up to look at where the balloon went.**

**When he looks he see’s a colorful egg.**

**He walks towards it and see’s that the egg is burnt and sizzling.**

**He looks up and see’s another egg and walks towards it.**

**Following the multiple eggs he ends up into the basement.**

**Ben picks it up as the the lights start to flicker.**

**Looking down one of the rows he see’s something walk down the end of the row.**

Ben just closes his eye’s not wanting to see this again.

**As he hears something behind him he turns and see’s something or someone at the top of the stairs.**

**The person starts to slowly walk down the stairs.**

**As they keep on walking we see that they don’t have a head.**

**Once they get to the bottom of the stairs they quickly star going towards ben.**

**Ben quickly runs down one of the rows the headless person following.**

**All of a sudden we hear pennywise.**

**Pennywise: Egg boy.**

Ben flinches and only Bev notices. She moves a little so she can hug him.

**Ben looks behind him and see’s that pennywise’s head is now on the headless body.Once ben looks in front of him, he runs right into the librarian before he can stop himself. Making her drop what she was carrying.**

**Librarian: what on earth are you doing?**

**Panting, ben look back trying to see the clown, but doesn’t see anything.**

**Ben quickly runs up the stairs not answering the librarian.**

“alright, I figured some of you guys would be hungry. So I decided I would set up small tables through out the theater go on a grab something and when everyone is settled we’ll start up again.”

Everyone went to go grab something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is: @sg215 incase anyone wanted it


	4. Food Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it is just everyone talking to their parents and some apologies are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more of a shorter chapter. but the next one should be longer.

All of the losers got up to go get food, stopping at the table in front of them. There was several things. From chips and candy to sandwiches and salads. “So Eds watcha gonna get, spaghetti.” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Don’t call me that Richie. And no I’m not getting spaghetti. Why would I get spaghetti?” Eddie replied, rolling his eyes. Before Richie could reply someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around hoping it was one of the losers he saw his parents. “Heyyyy mom, dad.” Richie said. Looking around trying to get out of the conversation he was about to havehe saw Bill and Stan were talking with their parents, Ben and Bev were talking with ben’s mom, and mike talking to his grandpa. He also saw Sonia walking over. Eddie seeing this himself decided to excuse himself and walk over to his mom.

Turning back to his parents, he opened his mouth to start talking. But before he could get a word out his mother started talking. “ Why didn’t you tell us. Are you ok. Are you hurt.” Maggie let out all in one breath. Before Richie could answer her questions, she tugged him into a hug. “Mom” Richie said. But when she didn’t answer, he said it a little louder. “mom, hey, I’m ok. I’m not hurt.” His parents sighed at this letting some of the stress they collected watching this out. “ And I didn’t tell you because if I did, would you believe me.” Richie said. Thinking about it they probably wouldn’t have. It is a crazy story. Richie looked over to Eddie seeing him and his mom arguing. Pointing them out to his parents he asks “ Can I go over?” They all knew that thisconversation wasn’t over, but they hadn’t even seen much happen yet. “ yeah, of course. Just tell him that we’re glad that he’s okay to.” Wentworth said. “ thank you, love you” Richie saidhugging his parents before heading over to Eddie.

As he was walking over he heard Sonia yelling, “Why on earth would you go to the sewers! I thought I raised you better! And yet you still disobey me! Do you know what could have happened Eddie!". Walking over faster he decides it would be a good idea to interrupt her. “Whoa Mrs. K, It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t want to go.” Turning to Richie she starts to yell at him. “and you! I should’ve never allowed him to become friends with you or that girl!”. Before she could yell at Richie anymore Eddie intervened. “Mom stop! You can’t decide who I’m friends with! Even if you don’t like them they’re my friends! And you or anyone else can’t change that!” Before Eddie could hear what his mother had to say he grabbed Richie’s hand and dragged them back to the table to grab some food.

“you ok, Eddie.” Richie asked wanting to hug him but couldn’t. “yeah. yeah, I’m sorry about her” Eddie said. “hey,” Richie said “you cant control her, just like she can’t control you. I already know what she thinks of me. And I know that I can’t change that.”. “ I know that, but it still sucks.” Eddie replied. Realizing that both of them just needed a hug, specifically from each other. S walked over. Interrupting them she pointed to a door that no one had seen. “ you know that there’s a bathroom through that door.” Both of them looked at her with wide eyes. ‘how did she know’. “ I know everything. Now go.” She said pushing them towards the door.

While all of this was happening Bill and Stan were both trying to explain to their parents what happened over the summer and why they never told them. “Stan why didn’t you tell us.” His mom said hugging him while his just stood awkwardly. He knew he was hard on Stan, but he hoped that his son would still come to him if he needed too. Apparently he wouldn’t. “I’m sorry.” Stan whispered into her shoulder. “Oh honey, no. You don’t need to apologize. We’re just worried about you.” She said, pulling him back and cradling his face. “We’ll also be getting rid of that horrid painting once we get out of here.” Andrea said. Looking over to her husband she gave him a look that said ‘talk to him’.Once she Stepped away Donald walked over, putting his hand on Stan’s shoulder. “Stanley, um. I’m uh. I-I’m sorry.” Stan just stared at his dad like he had a second head. He had never apologized to him for _anything._ “ I-it’s ok.” Smiling a little his dad pulled him into a hug.

“Bill… w-why wouldn’t you tell us. I know we haven’t been the best since… but still you could have told us.” His mother said. “Could I have t-though. Every time I even _tried_ to bring h-h-him up you guys just s-shut down. Would you have even believed me.” Thinking it over, they probably wouldn’t have. “Probably not” his mother whispered realizing that he was right. They all stood in silence after this not sure what to do. After a little while Zack broke the silence. “ I-i’m so sorry bill. I should’ve never treated you like that.” Bill was shocked. He never thought that he would get an apology for that conversation. Bill hugged his dad tightly, the hug being reciprocated almost immediately. “it’s ok. I k-k-know you were still upset about h-him.” He whispered into his dad’s chest. Sharon just smiled at the scene in front of her.

Arlene quickly rushed over to her son once the break was announced. Once she got to where Ben was she noticed that he was also talking to his girlfriend, Beverly. “Hey honey, hi beverly.” Both Ben and Bev turned around from the table. “Hey mom.” Hi Mrs. Hanscom” they said at the same time. “ Sweetie please, it’s Arlene.” She said to Bev. “ Ok mrs- Arlene”.“Now, Ben you have a little explaining to do.” Arlene said turning to ben. “Sorry mom. I just. I thought you wouldn’t believe me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Ben said, ending in a whisper. Bev just rubbed his back. “ Oh, honey no. I’m not mad, just curious. That’s all. Ok” “yeah”. While Ben and Arlene were talking Bev started to look around and saw that everyone was also talking to their parents. Looking farther into the theatre she saw her dad staring straight at her, Struggling to get up from his seat. Turning back to ben and his mom she grinned, glad that she didn’t have to talk to her dad.

Everyone kept on talking and grabbing more food until the screen started to show a countdown of 2 minutes. “ Alright everyone, As you can see we have about 2 minutes before we’re going to be starting again.” Everyone started to grab some last minute things. Richie and Eddie also walked out of door that no one had seen. Both of them looking a little disheveled. When the timer hit 45 seconds everyone started to walk back to their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also didn't add the conversation with mike and his grandpa because I wasn't sure what to write.


	5. Bowers and a Pharmacy Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben runs into henry and his gang. Patrick runs into pennywise. a pharmacy heist has taken place and Richie and Eddie are a old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched all of I am not okay with this and it's so good. if you haven't watched you really should.

Right as the timer hit 0 everyone was already in their seats. “Ok. Is everyone ready” S asked. Looking at the nods she got, the screen started.

**Ben was walking out of the back entrance of the library.**

**Passing a statue with Henry bowers leaning on it. Ben doesn’t see him and keeps on walking.**

**Henry: Where are you off to, tits?**

Realizing what they were about to watch ben started to panic. “Oh no, come on, shit!.”All of the losers turned to him. Even if they heard him swear a couple times it was still weird.

**Ben turns around at hearing this. Once seeing Henry, Ben starts to run only to be caught by Patrick.**

**Patrick: Gotcha**

**Once Patrick has a hold on Ben. They take him to the kissing bridge.**

**Ben: Wait**

**Henry: Fucking hold him**

**Ben: leave me alone**

**Patrick: Smack him**

**Henry: Don’t let tubby get away**

**Ben: Help**

**Henry: Get him!**

“Wait B-Ben, is this what happened when we f-f-found you.” Instead of answering ben just nodded. Realizing what they were talking about Bev scooted closer to him hugging him to the best of her ability. 

**Once at the middle of the bridge Patrick keeps him secure by his backpack.**

**Belch: Hold him, Hockstetter**

**Victor: Get him, Belch**

**Patrick drags him back while Belch its Ben’s shirt placing it so the shirt covers ben’s face.**

**Victor slaps his stomach.**

**Ben: Stop! Just leave me alone**

**Belch: Look at all this blubber!**

**Victor and belch hold him against one of the railing on the bridge.**

**Belch takes the shirt off of ben’s face.**

Arlene was just watching this shocked. ‘why would they do this’. She knew about the aftermath, but ben never told her what happened exactly.

**Ben: Stop**

**Patrick: Let me light his hair, like Michael Jackson**

**While saying this Patrick sprays hairspray towards a lighter making a bigger flame in ben’s direction.**

**Henry: Just hold him**

**Ben: Get off me! Get off me!**

**Henry gets into his face.**

**Turning back around when they hear a car approaching.**

**A couple Drive straight past them. Looking but doing nothing.**

**Ben: Help!**

Everyone was shocked ‘why wouldn’t they help him’.

**As they drive away a red balloon pops up in the backseat.**

“Fucking pennywise.” Richie shouted startling everyone

**Ben: Help!**

**Henry punches ben multiple times. After ben is a little disorientated Henry yells in his face. Blood drips from ben’s nose**

**Henry: Ok new kid. This is what us locals call the kissing bridge. It’s famous for two things. Sucking face, and carving names.**

**Henry takes out a switch blade.**

**Ben: Henry, please.**

Ben just hid his face in Bev’s shoulder. Not wanting to see this. ‘He had to live it why did he have to watch it’.

**Henry starts cutting into ben’s stomach.**

**Ben screams while everyone else just laughs.**

**Henry carves an H into ben’s stomach**

**Belch: Whoa, whoa! Henry!**

**Henry: Shut up! I’m gonna carve my whole name onto this cottage cheese!**

All of the adults were shocked, they knew that Henry was a bad person, he did kill his dad after all, but they didn’t think that he would torture someone like this. Looking around they saw that the most of the kids were almost unfazed. 

**All of a sudden ben kicks Henry and falls down the ravine behind him. Getting away from the bowers gang. As ben is falling Henry yells at him.**

All of the losers cheered for him, some of the students started to cheer. ‘someone finally kicked bowers back’.

**Henry: I’m gonna cut your fuck tits off. I swear to god! Get him. Come on.**

**Henry says jumping over the railing after ben. Everyone else following him.**

**Henry: Get him!**

**Victor: you can’t run**

**Ben: oh, no!**

**Henry: we need to find fatty!**

**Ben runs off before they catch him**

**Henry: My knife. My old man will kill me!**

**Henry digs around the leaves trying to find his knife.**

**Henry: you two, get him!**

**Belch and Patrick run off to look for ben.**

**Henry: move your fucking ass!**

**Patrick: he’s going that way! Come on!**

**Belch: He’s down there!**

**Ben keeps on running.**

**Eventually making it to a creek where he runs to the right.**

**Patrick and Belch make it to the pathway towards the creek. Patrick going to the creek. Belch going farther in to the woods.**

**Ben is running in the creek.**

**Farther down the creek we see Eddie, Stan Bill, and Richie at one of the sewer openings.**

**Eddie: I don’t know, I guess**

**Stan: that’s poison ivy. And that’s poison ivy. And that’s poison ivy.**

**Eddie: Where. W-where’s the poison ivy.**

**Richie: Nowhere. Not every fucking plant is poison ivy, Stanley.**

**Eddie: okay, I’m starting to get itchy now. And I’m pretty sure this is not good for my—**

**Richie: Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?**

**Eddie: Sometimes, yeah**

**Richie: Then you probably have crabs**

A lot of people started laughing, not expecting that. Richie just smiles as he hears laughter around him.

**Eddie: that’s so not funny.**

**As Richie and Eddie are talking, Bill and Richie start to walk into the sewer.**

**Turning around Richie see’s Stan and Eddie still at the opening.**

**Richie: Aren’y you guys coming in?**

**Eddie: uh-uh. It’s greywater**

**Richie: what the hell is greywater**

**Eddie: It’s basically piss and shit. So I’m just telling you, you guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of derry pee so…**

“Gross” and “disgusting” was heard throughout the theatre.

**Bill walks farther into the sewer looking at what’s floating to the surface.**

**Richie puts a stick into the water and smells it.**

“really Richie” his mom whispered to him. He just smiled back

**Eddie: are you serious? What are you—**

**Richie(in a accent): Doesn’t smell like caca to me, señor.**

**Eddie: okay, I can smell that from here.**

**Richie: It’s probably just your breath wafting back into your face.**

All pf the losers just rolled their eyes. Already tired with their friends bullshit.

**Eddie(Scoffing): Have you ever heard of a staph infection?**

**Richie:Oh I’ll show you a staph infection.**

**Eddie: This issue unsanitary. You’re literally… this is literally like swimming inside of a toilet bowl right now. Have you ever heard of listeria?**

**Richie, using the stick, picks up a trash bag and throws it at Eddie.**

**Eddie screams, trying to block it with a tree branch.**

**Eddie: Are you retarded. You’re the reason why we’re in this position right now**

“Actually that was Big-bill over there.” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear. Eddie just hit him lightly on the arm.

**While this is happening bill picks up a white shoe.**

**Bill looks inside of the shoe and turns around showing it to his friends.**

**Bill: Guys!**

**Stan: Shit! Don’t tell me that’s…**

**Bill: No. G-g-georgie wore galoshes**

**Eddie: Whose Sneaker is it?**

**Looking inside of the sneaker, a B. RIPSOM is shown on the right side of the shoe.**

A loud cry was heard in the theatre.

**Richie: It’s Betty Ripsom’s**

**Eddie: oh, shit. Oh, god, oh fuck! I don’t like this.**

**Richie: How do you think Betty feels? Running around these tunnels with only one fickin shoe?**

Everyone was just staring at the screen. Maggie hit the back of her sons head. Richie just shrunk down in his seat. Not wanting to hear what everyone wanted to say about him.

**Richie laughs at his joke while everyone just stares at him.**

**Stan: What if she’s still here?**

**Bill and Richie walking farther into the sewer.**

“wow we’re idiots” Richie said

**Richie: Eddie, come on!**

**Eddie: my mom will have an aneurysm, ok, if she finds out that we’re playing down here. I’m serious. Bill?**

**Bill: If… If I was Betty Ripsom, I would want us to find me. G-G-G-Georgie too.**

**Eddie: What if I don’t want to find them? I mean no offense, Bill, but I don’t want to end up like g-… I don’t wan to go missing either.**

**Stan: he has a point.**

**Bill: Y-y-you too?**

**Stan: it’s summer. We’re supposed to be having fun. This isn’t fun. This is scary and disgusting.**

“I mean can you blame us we just wanted to have fun, not get murdered by a demon clown.” Stan whispered to bill. “ I g-g-guess not” bill whispered back, feeling a little guilty. Stan realizing how he was feeling pulled a little closer.

**Right after Stan stops talking ben falls into the water, gasping.**

**All four of them turn to look at him. Ben tries to get up but falls down again.**

**Richie and bill exit the sewer tunnel.**

**Richie holding Betty’s shoe**

**Richie: Holy shit! What happened to you.**

**Stan and bill run into the creek towards ben.**

**Patrick is walking down the side of the creek when he makes it to the sewer opening.**

**It must be sometime after the 5 boys left because no one else is there.**

**Patrick hears a clattering in the tunnel.**

**Walking towards the tunnel he takes out the hairspray and lighter.**

**Patrick walks into the tunnel.**

**He hears another clatter but can’t see much because of how dark it is.**

**Clicking on the lighter he walks even farther into the tunnel.**

**Patrick: I hear ya, tits**

**Patrick sprays the hairspray making a bigger flame as he walks farther into the tunnel. Making it to two tunnels he go’s left.**

**Patrick: Don’t think you can stay down here all dam day now.**

**Walking more he sprays more hairspray. He then hears someone whispering**

**Voice: you fond us, Patrick.**

**Voice: you fond us, Patrick.**

**Voice: you fond us, Patrick.**

**Spraying the hairspray again he see’s a bunch of children the look more like zombies. Patrick screams and starts to run away.**

**While he’s running you can hear a girl laugh.**

**He trips over something filling into the water.**

**Getting up he keeps on running.**

**Patrick eventually makes it to a sewer grate.**

Everyone knew that he went missing but to see it happen was another thing. 

**Patrick: Fuck!**

**He tries to find someway to open the grate.**

**While doing this a red balloon floats toward him.**

**It soon reaches him. Looking closer the balloon has a I <3 Derry on it. **

**The balloon pops and we see pennywise behind it.**

“ Ok so, he’s dead” Eddie whispered.

**Children are singing.**

**Patrick screams as pennywise launches at him.**

A mix between a scream and a cry was heard. No doubt the boys parents. They knew that he wasn’t the best person, but he was still a child. Their child.

**We then switch to the 5 boys riding their bikes out of the woods. Ben and bill sitting on the same bike.**

**Eddie: I think it’s great that we’re helping the new kid, but we also need to think of our own safety. I mean he’s bleeding all over and you guys know that there’s an AIDS epidemic happening right as we speak. right? I mean my mom’s friend in New York City got it by touching a dirty pole in the subway. And a drop of AIDS blood got into his system through a hangnail. A hangnail!**

All of a sudden they heard laughter coming from the front of the theatre. “ I’m sorry I’m sorry. But it is highly unlikely that that’s how they got aids.” Blushing Eddie sinks down in his chair. 

**Eddie: And you can amputate legs and arms. But how do you amputate a waist.**

Everyone burst out laughing at that. “ Eddie, they wouldn’t have to amputate my waist” ben said laughing lightly.

**They bike into town turning into a alley that is close to the pharmacy.**

**Eddie: You guys do know that alleys are known for dirty needles that have AIDS, right? You guys do know that.**

**They all stop.**

**Ben sitting on a crate with his back to a mural.**

**Eddie: Hey…**

**Bill: Ah, We’re screwed. Richie wait here. Come on**

**Bill leaves the alley way, Stan and Eddie following him.**

**Richie looks down to ben.**

**Richie: Glad I got to meet you before you died.**

Everyone just started laughing at that while Stan just rolled his eyes. “ He’s not gonna die Richie.” Stan said.

**Ben just looks up at Richie.**

**Inside of the pharmacy store Eddie starts to grab gauzes, cotton balls, medical tape, and rubbing alcohol.**

**Eddie Continues to grab more things.**

**While Stan collects all of the money that they have on them.**

**Bill: Can we afford all that?**

**Stan: It’s all we got.**

**Eddie: you kidding me?**

**Bill: Wait, you have an account here, don’t you?**

**Eddie: if my mom finds out I bought all this stuff for myself, I’m spending the whole rest of the weekend stuck in the emergency room getting x-rayed.**

If you were to look at Sonia at that moment you would be looking at raging woman. Her Eddie-bear lied to her. 

**We then switch over to Bev in a different aisle.**

**Looking at different period products.**

**She grabs a box of tampons and leaves the aisle.**

A lot of the boys in the theater started to snicker. While her dad just got mad. ‘That was _his_ little girl after all’.

**About to walk down an aisle she see’s Greta.**

**Gretta: See you later, dad**

**Mr.Keene: See you, Gretta**

**To avoid running into her, beverly walks to the next aisle.**

**Walking in on the boys.**

**As soon as they notice her, she hides the box of tampons behind her back.**

**Eddie dropping the roll of medical tape.**

**Bill: you okay?**

**Bev: I’m fine. What’s wrong with you?**

**Stan: None of your business.**

**Eddie: There’s a kid outside. Looks like somebody killed him.**

**Bill: we need some s-s-s-supplies, but we don’t have enough money.**

“EDDIE” Richie shrieked out among the laughter in the theater.

**Bev is now at the counter buying her box of tampons.**

**Bev: I like you r glasses, mr. keene. You look just like Clark Kent.**

**Mr. Keene (laughing): Oh I don’t know about that.**

**Bev: Can I try them?**

**Mr. Keene: Mmm. Sure.**

Almost everyone was disgusted at the scene in front of them. ‘why would beverly marsh do that and why was Mr. Keene even responding. She’s _13’._

**He gives his glasses to beverly, she puts them on.**

**Bev: What do you think?**

**Mr. Keene: Well, how about that? You look just like Lois lane**

Everyone shudders at the scene in front of them.

**Bev(chuckling): really?**

**Mr. Keene: Mmm.**

**Bev: Well, here you go.**

**Bev reaches over to give him back his glasses.**

**Knocking over the cigarette stand.**

**Mr. Keene bends over to pick up the fallen cigarette packs.**

**Bev: Shoot, I’m so sorry.**

**Mr. Keene: it’s ok.**

**Bev looks over her shoulder to see Bill, Stan and Eddie leaving the store with the supplies.**

**“i’m sorry you had to do that.” Ben whispered to Bev.**

**She then grabs a pack of cigarettes and puts them in her pocket.**

**Back outside we see Eddie patching up Ben.**

**Richie and Stan on Opposite sides of Ben**

**Richie: Just suck the wound.**

**Eddie: I need to focus right now**

**Richie: You need to focus?**

**Eddie: Yeah. Can you go get me something**

**Richie: Jesus!what do you need?**

**Eddie: go get me my bifocals. I hid ‘em in my second fanny pack.**

“you guys sound like an old married couple.” Stan said to them. Richie and Eddie both blushing at this.

**Stan: why do you have two fanny packs?**

**Eddie: I need to focus right now and it’s a long story. I don’t want to get into it.**

**Bill goes to the front of the alley, looking for someone, Beverly. She walks up to bill.**

**Bill tries to hand her the money that they had.**

**Bill: Um, t-t-thanks.**

**Bev(holding up the cigarette pack): Even-Steven.**

**As Bev looks down the alley, we hear Stan.**

**Stan: oh, god he’s bleeding. Oh, my god!**

**“No shit he’s bleeding Stan.” Richie said.**

**Bev: Ben from sosh?**

**As bev walks down the alley we hear Richie**

**Richie: you have to suck the wound before you apply the band-aids. This is 101**

**Eddie: you don’t know what you’re talking about.**

**Bev: Are you ok? That looks like it hurts.**

**Ben: Oh. No, I’m good. I just fell.**

**Richie: yeah. Right into Henry bowers.**

**Bill: Shut it, R-Richie**

**Richie: Why? It’s the truth.**

**Bev: you sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?**

**Bill: you know, w-w-w-we’ll take car of him. Uh, thanks again, Beverly**

**Bev: Sure. Maybe I’ll see you around.**

**Bill: yeah, w-we were thinking about going to the q-quarry tomorrow, if if you wanna come.**

**Bev: Good to know. Thanks**

Bill just blushed at this looking at Stan, who was looking down. “hey” bill said reaching over to grab one of Stans hands. Stan looking up briefly to give bill a quick smile.

**Beverly walks away waving as Eddie stands up.**

**Stan: Nice going bringing up Bowers in front of her.**

**Eddie: yeah, dude, you heard what she did.**

Bev looks down already hating this.

**Ben: what’d she do?**

At hearing this she looks up from her lap to ben in shock. “ you didn’t hear about it?”

**Richie: more like who’d she do. From what I hearth list is longer than my wang.**

**Stan: that’s not saying much.**

**Bill: they’re j-j-j-just rumors**

**Richie: Anyway, bill had her back in third grade. They kissed in the school play. The reviews said you can’t fake that sort of passion.** ****

Both Bill and Bev blush at this.

**Richie(in British accent):Now, pip-pip and tally-ho, my good fellows, I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention. Get in there Dr. K. Come on, fix him up.**

**Eddie: why don’t you shut the fuck up, Einstein, because I know what I’m doing and I don’t want you doing the British guy with me right now.**

**Richie(in British accent): Suck the wound. Get in there.**

“Stan’s right. You guys really are a married couple.” Bev said laughing lightly


	6. A Haircut, The Quarry, The History of Derry, A Leper, A Bloody Bathroom, And Georgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that the title explains it. But bev gives herself a haircut. 6 out of the 7 losers swim in the quarry, they learn more about the History of derry. and Eddie,Bev, and Bill have run ins with pennywise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold is the movie, which doesn't belong to me.  
> The regular text is my writing.

“Really Bev!” “No we aren’t!” Richie and Eddie shout at the same time. All of the losers give them a look that screams ‘bitch please’. “ All righty then.” Richie whispers to Eddie, making him giggle. “Alright!” S shouts. “Are we ready to continue?”.Looking at the nods she starts the screen, looking at Bev worriedly. Ben being the only one that notices brings her closer.

**Once the starts up we see different parts of an apartment.**

Beverly already looking on edge already knowing who’s house they were showing.

**Tv: Toilet and bath water travel down the drains and into the sewer.**

**As the tv goes on a door opening is heard.**

**Tv: The sewer is a fun place to play with all your friends. Just follow the water into the drains and down into the sewers you go.**

**Beverly is trying to be quiet while walking into the apartment.**

**Tv: When you’re with your friends in the sewers, you can be as silly as a clown!**

**Bev looks into the living room, seeing no one she quickly walks by.**

**Tv: that’s right, it’s the word of the day.**

**As Bev is walking farther down the hallway her dad walks in front of her.**

Beverly scoots closer to ben. Trying not to relive this moment.

**Bev: Hi daddy**

**Alvin: Hey, Bevvie Whatcha got there?**

Almost everyone shuddered in the theatre. All ready feeling uncomfortable.

**Alvin looks down at the bag.**

**Bev: Just see things.**

**Alvin: Like what?**

**Alvin reaches for the bag and looks inside.**

**Seeing what’s inside he looks back at Bev.**

Bev whimpers, turning into ben. Ben just hugging her.

**He puts one of his hands at the junction between her neck and her face.**

**Placing his other hand on the opposite side of her face.**

**He leans in and smells her hair.**

**Bev looks frozen.**

All of the losers knew that her dad was a bad person. But they didn’t know he treatedher like that. 

**He then reaches down to her ponytail, taking it into his hands.**

**Alvin: Tell me you’re still my little girl.**

Bev starts to cry into ben’s shoulder. All of the losers move a little closer, trying to give her some form of comfort.

**Bev: Yes, Daddy.**

**Alvin: Good**

**Bev quickly was away from her dad, who is walking to the living room.**

**Tv: A deep fly ball to the left. His last at bat. He scratched the foul pole. Wade Boggs, of course, leads the league in hitting so far.**

“Wait, wasn’t that the Childs show a second ago.” Maggie whispers. The rest of the parents hear her and realize that it was. “Sonia was also watching the children’s show when they left.” Sharon mentioned to her. Everyone looked at the screen wondering how they missed this.

**Alvin walks into the living room.**

**Beverly is in the bathroom crying.**

**She has her hands on opposite sides of the sink.**

**The water is running and a pair a scissors can also be seen.**

“is this when you cut your hair?” Ben whispers to Bev. After looking at the Screen, She nods. Moving back into his shoulder.

**Beverly picks up the scissors and brings it closer to her hair, which is now out of a ponytail.**

**She grabs a strand of her hair and cuts it into the sink.**

**While cutting more strands she talks to herself.**

**Bev: this is what you did. This is what you. This is**

“Bev” Bill whispers.

**She keeps on cutting her hair, crying.**

**She reaches up to her hair and puts her hand around the place that Alvin had it before.**

Ben just rubs her back.

**The scene then switches to the quarry.**

**Where we can hear multiple people clearing their throats.**

**Soon we see Bill, Ben Stan, Richie and Eddie in their underwear.**

**Standing on the edge of a cliff into the quarry having a spitting contest.**

**Richie spits, then Stan.**

**Richie: Oh my god.**

**Then bill**

**Richie: so easy!**

**Eddie: poor tree**

Everyone starts to untense at the scene. Beverly starts to move her head off of ben’s shoulder.

**Then ben**

**Richie: So easy!**

**Finally Eddie.**

**Richie: oh, my god, that was terrible. I win.**

**Eddie: you won?**

**Richie: yeah.**

**Eddie: Did you see my loogie?**

**Richie: that went the farthest. It’s by distance**

**Eddie: Mass It’s always been mass.**

**Richie: What is, what is mass?**

**Eddie: who cares how far it goes? It matters how cool it looks, like it’s green or it’s white or juicy and fat.**

**Bill: All right.**

**Eddie: thanks for that.**

**Bill: Who’s first?**

**They all look down into the water, getting quiet very fast.**

**Bev: I’ll go!**

**They all look back to see beverly take off her dress.**

At seeing her doing this her dad starts to get angry. ‘why would my little girl do this.’

**Bev: Sissie’s**

**She starts to run towards them, jumping off of the cliff.**

**Richie: What the fuck!**

**Beverly lands making a big splash in the water.**

**Richie: oh, holy shit. We just got shown up by a girl.**

**Stan: do we have to do that now?**

**Eddie: Yes**

**Beverly: come on!**

**Stan: oh, shit.**

Everyone just laughs at the boys, including themselves. 

**Ben just waves down to beverly.**

Bev just laughs at this, fully facing the screen but still leaning on ben.

**Someone jumps from the cliff.**

**Once they’re all in the water they start to play around.**

**Splashing each other and playing chicken.**

**Bev on bill’s shoulders.**

**Richie on Ben’s shoulders.**

**Eddie and Stan are also wrestling a little ways away from them.**

**Richie: I already won! We already won!**

**Richie eventually pushes Bev off of bills shoulders, her falling backwards.**

**Richie: They’re down! Yes!**

Everyone smiles at the scene, realizing that this might be one of the more lighter moments in what they were watching.

**They swim a little deeper into the water.**

**Everyone else is playing while Bill and Bev watch a little ways away.**

**Bill looks over to Bev.**

**Staring until she looks at him.**

**Once Bill looks away Bev looks at him, eventually getting distracted by Richie.**

Both of them cringe at this, Bev snuggling in a little closer to ben and Bill grabbing Stans hand so they bring that much attention to themselves.

**Richie: Ah, fuck! What was that?**

**Stanley: something just touched my foot right here.**

**Everyone makes it over to where Stan and Richie are.**

**Richie puts his head underwater trying to see if he could spot what he felt in the water.**

**Stan: that work?**

**Ben: Where are we looking?**

**Richie: right here, right here!**

**Bill pops back up after seeing what was in the water.**

**Bill: it’s a turtle.**

“wait, really?” Zach says to bill, noticing his and Stans hands. Bill just nods back at his dad.

**After making it back on to shore they start listening to music through a boom box.**

**All of the boys are staring at something.**

**That something turns out to be Bev drying out on a towel, still in her underwear.**

**She turns to look at them and they all turn away.**

Richie’s, Stans, Bills, and Ben’s parents start to laugh at the boys, While Sonia and Alvin just scowl. ‘Her Eddie-bear shouldn’t be with that, that _whore!_ ’ 

**Richie starts to go through Ben’s backpack, which is right in front of him.**

**Richie(in a old time voice): News flash Ben. Schools out for summa!**

**Ben: Oh, that? That’s not school stuff.**

**Richie pulls out the post card that he wrote the poem on.**

**Richie: who sent you this?**

**Ben: no one. Give it… No one.**

“Yeh Rich, he was the one sending it” Bev says to him after she kisses ben’s cheek.

**Ben puts the post card back in his back pack.**

**Richie the pulls out a folder and starts to go through it.**

**Richie: what’s with the history project?**

**Ben: Oh… Well when I first moved here, I didn’t have anyone to hang out with, so I just started spending time in the library.**

**Richie passes the folder to Bill.**

**Richie: you went to the library? On purpose?**

“Richie, some people actually enjoy reading. They don’t just do it because they have too.” Stan says to him.

**Bev: Oh, I wanna see.**

**Beverly gets up and makes her way over to Bill, who still has the folder.**

**Sitting down next to him.**

**Stan: what’s the black spot?**

**Eddie: The Black Spot was a night club that was burned down years ago by that racist cult.**

Mike and Leroy snort at that. ‘yes, like that is only racist cultic Derry.’

**Stan: the what**

**Eddie: Don’t you watch Geraldo?**

“No Eddie. I don’t watch Geraldo.” Stan says. “Your loss Stan.” Eddie responds

**Bill, who has been looking at Bev this hole time, finally speaks to her.**

**Bill: Y-Y-Y-Y-Your your hair…**

**Ben: Your…Your hair is beautiful, Beverly.**

Bev just smiles at Ben. 

**Bev: Oh. Right. Thanks**

**Richie: Here. Pass it. Why is it all murders and missing kids?**

**Ben: Derry’s not like any town I’ve been in before. They did a study once, and it turns out, people die or disappear six times over the national average.**

**Bev: you read that?**

**Ben: And that’s just grown ups. Kids are worse. Way, way worse.**

Everyone looks horrified at this. ‘how did no one know this.’

**Ben: I’ve got more stuff if you wanna go see it.**

**Eddie(whispering): No, no.**

**They all ride their bikes to ben’s house.**

**Leaving them on the front yard.**

**As they go into the house, A woman is putting up missing posters for Patrick Hockstetter.**

A whimper is heard in the theatre.

**Ben rushes into his room to try and clean up a little.**

**Eddie: Don’t freak out, just tell us.**

**Richie:Yeah. I heard he has a rollercoaster and a pet chimp. And like an old guy’s fucking bones. Yeah.**

“ What w-w-were you guys even talking a-about?” Bill asks. Riche and Eddie look at each other and shrug. “I don’t remember.” Eddie says

**They all make it to ben’s room and start to look around at all of the stuff he has pinned up on his walls.**

**Richie and Eddie stop talking once they enter the room.**

**Richie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wow**

**Ben: Cool huh?**

**Richie: No. No, nothing cool. There’s nothing cool.**

“Richie.” Maggie says to her son

**Bill holds up a slide of a picture of old derry.**

**Richie: This is cool, right here. Wait, no. No, it’s not cool.**

**Stan: What’s that?**

**Ben: Oh, That? That’s the charter for Derry Township.**

**Richie: Nerd alert**

**Ben: No, actually, it’s really interesting. Derry started as a beaver trapping camp.**

**Richie: Still is, am I right boys?**

Eddie just slaps Richie’s arm.

**Richie holds up his hand to Stan and Eddie who are to his left.**

**All he gets is a disappointed look from Stan and an annoyed look from Eddie.**

**Ben: Ninety-one people signed the charter that made Derry. But later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace.**

**Eddie: The entire camp?**

**Ben: There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack. Everybody just thought it was a plague or something.**

**As ben is saying this we zoom in on a picture of people signing the charter.**

**In the crowd of people waiting to sign you can see pennywise’s face.**

The losers club shudders. Even seeing a drawing is too much. 

**Ben: But it’s like one day everyone just woke up and left. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the well house.**

**Richie: Jesus we can get Derry on Unsolved Mysteries.**

**Eddie: Let’s do that. You’re brilliant**

**Richie: I might be**

“No you aren’t.” Eddie whispers to Richie. Richie just gasps “ Betrayed by my dear Eddie-Spaghetti”

**As Richie is talking, Bev is closing his bedroom door.**

**On the back of the door is a New Kids on the Block poster.**

Most of the other kids in the theatre just laugh. Ben just puts his head on Bev’s shoulder, waiting fo the laughter to die down.

**Ben turning around in time to see Bev looking at the poster.**

**Ben whispers a please to Bev.**

**She opens the door so no one else can see the poster.**

**Richie: I don’t know. maybe he’s just trying to make some friends, Stanley.**

**Bill: W-Where was the well house?**

**Ben: I don’t know somewhere in town, I guess. Why?**

“Neibolt” Mike whispers.

**Bill: Nothing.**

**Time passes and we see Eddie walking down Neibolt street to get home.**

**Eddie is making a hand flute, trying to keep himself occupied while walking.**

Eddie moves closer to Richie, knowing what was about to be projected.

**Eddie is walking when he starts to walk by an abandoned house.**

**His watch starts to beep, Signifying that he has to take his pills.**

**As Eddie is talking his pills out of his fanny pack, the door to the house opens and growling can be heard.**

Eddie turns into Richie, hiding his face in the crook of Richies neck. Not wanting to see this.

**Eddie looks at the house and see’s the door open.**

**More growling can be heard.**

**Voice: Eddie… what are you looking for?**

Sonia tries to get up to her son, but is somehow stuck.

**Eddie starts to walk off again when he drops his pill case.**

**Eddie: Oh, fuck. My mos’s gonna fucking flip.**

Richie starts to rub his back.

**He crouches down and starts to pick up the spilled pills.**

**As he’s picking up the pills and a pinkish grayish hand that’s is semi wrapped in cloth holds one of them out to him.**

**Voice: Do you think this will help me, Eddie?**

Eddie whimpers at the voice 

**Looking up Eddie see’s a leper.**

**Gasping Eddie falls back and starts to crawl away.**

**Crawling towards the fence to the house.**

**He eventually gets up and runs to the side of the house.**

**The leper still chasing him.**

During this Eddie has been moving closer to Richie, so close to him that he was practically in Richies lap.

**Eddie: Help! Help!**

**He falls and gets back up.**

**Eventually making it to the back where there isa chain link fence.**

**Turning around he see’s pennywise holding balloons in the a downwards triangle, one of the balloons in front of his face.**

All of the losers take in a breath at the sight of _him_

**The ballon in front of his face starts to float up.**

**Once his full face is shown he smiles at Eddie.**

**Pennywise: Where you going, Eds? If you lived here, you’d be home by now. Come join the clown, Eds. You’ll float down here. We all float down here. Yes, we do.**

Richie pulls Eddie into his lap and just hugs him tightly.

**As Pennywise starts laughing, Eddie screams trying to find a rip in the fence that he can go through.**

**Once he finds the opening.**

**Balloons pop and pennywise is gone.**

**Eddie runs away away from the house.**

“You’re okay Eds, it’s over. It’s over, You’re okay.” Richie whispers into Eddies ear, slightly rocking him.

**Switching to another location we see a keyboard and a copy of the frog prince.**

**Beverly then walks through the door and sits on her bed.**

**Going through her backpack she pulls out a journal.**

**Ben’s post card falls onto her floor.**

**She picks it up and goes into her bathroom.**

**She turns on the lights and locks the door.**

**Looking at the post card she sits down in her bathtub reading what it says.**

**Bev: your hair is winter fire… January embers… my heart burns there, too.**

**She then holds it to her chest, smiling.**

Ben Smiles at her. Glad that Bev liked the poem.

**Her faucet is dripping and all of a sudden a voice says her name.**

**GIrl: Beverly… Beverly.**

**Bev starts to get up from where she’s sitting.**

**Girl: help me.**

**She slowly starts to walk towards her sink.**

Bev scooches towards Ben. Hating what was about to happen.

**GIrl: Help me, please.**

**Voices: We all want to meet you, Beverly.**

**She eventually makes it to hr sink and looks down the drain.**

**Voices: We all float down here.**

**Bev: Hello? Who are you?**

**Veronica: I’m Veronica**

**Betty: Betty Ripsoms**

A sob can be heard in the theater.

**Patrick: Patrick Hockstetter**

**Veronica: Come closer.**

**Betty: wanna see**

**Veronica: We float**

**Patrick: we change**

**Beverly walks out into the living, seeing her dad passed out in a chair.**

**She quickly grabs his measuring tape and walks back into the bathroom.**

**She starts to push it down into the drain, the Tape eventually stopping at 287 inches.**

Everyone looks at the screen in confusion. ‘how did the tape go that far down?’

**She starts to pull it back up.**

**Once at 4 inches it starts to come up with blood and hair covering it.**

**The hair from the measuring tape starts to wrap around her arms.**

**Beverly, screaming, and trying to break free.**

**More of the hair wraps around her neck pulling her closer to the drain.**

**The hair also wraps around her thighs.**

**Screaming even more as it pulls her face closer.**

**Bev: Daddy! Help!**

**Blood starts to bubble out of the drain.**

**All of a sudden blood bursts out covering her face.**

**Along with almost all of the bathroom.**

**Eventually the hair goes away and she scrambles back against the opposite wall.**

**Ben rubs her back and kisses the side of her head, trying to comfort her.**

**Once the blood stops the bathroom along as herself is covered head to toe in blood.**

Her dad looked shocked. ‘was that what she was rambling on about?’

**She screams again.**

**Her dad finally coming into her bathroom.**

**Alvin: The hell’s going on?**

**She just looks at him like he’s crazy.**

**Bev: T-The S-sink a-nd a-and and the blood… it’s…**

**Alvin: What blood?**

Everyone stared in shock at the screen. ‘how could he not see it? Blood was everywhere.’

**Bev: The sink? Y-y-you y-y-you d-don’t see it? There was. There was. There was blood. And and and and and and**

**Alvin: you worry me, Bevvie. You worry me a lot.**

**Bev: But don’t you see?**

**Alvin: why’d you do this to your hair? Makes you look like a boy.**

“Your hair looks perfect just the way it is Bev.” Ben whispers to her

**Alvin walks out of the blood soaked bathroom, closing the door.**

**Once he leaves, Beverly starts to cry.**

**A drawing of Beverly is getting drops of water onto it.**

**As we see farther into the room. Bill is sleeping, the drawing next to him.**

Bill blushes at the drawing

**One of the drops hitting him.**

**Whether it’s the rain or the water hitting him he wakes up.**

**Bill goes to grab a bucket for the leak in his ceiling.**

Bill shudders, realizing what they were about to watch. He subtly shifts closer to Stan.

**As he’s walking back to his room a light turns on in a room behind him.**

**Putting down the bucket he walks towards the room.**

**Going into the room we see that it’s Georgie’s room.**

**Bill walks farther into the room, picking up a turtle made out of legos from the night stand.**

**He sits on the bed and after a moment, he starts to cry.**

Stan looks at bill, seeing that he looks like he’s about to cry Stan grabs his hand and pulls bill closer to himself.

**As bill is crying a shadow, that looks like his brother, passes the door.**

**Bill hearing footsteps, follows after them.**

**Walking out of the room, bill see’s muddy footprints going down the stairs.**

**Bill follows the foot prints down the stairs, still holding the turtle.**

**Stooping in the entrance of the kitchen, he see’s Georgie running across the kitchen.**

A noise of shock can be heard from the parents row. No doubt being from Zach and Sharon.

**When bill see’s him he drops the lego figure.**

**Bill: Georgie**

**Bill goes into the kitchen and see’s that he went down to the basement.**

**Bill goes down to the basement, stair creaking as he goes.**

**Once he’s at the bottom of the stairs he see’s that the basement is flooded.**

**Looking around he spots Georgie hiding in the opposite corner of the basement.**

“Georgie” Sharon whispers, leaning on her husband.

**Georgie: I lost it, billy. Don’t be mad.**

**Bill: I-I-I’m not mad at you.**

**Georgie slowly starts to walk out of the corner**

**Georgie: it just floated off. But, Bill, if you’ll come with me, you’ll float too.**

**Bill: Georgie**

**Gerogie: You’ll float too (each time he says it sounds a little more harsher.)**

Bill whimpers at the screen. He can’t take his eyes off of it.

**Georgie: you’ll float too. You’ll float too. You’ll float too. You’ll float too. you’ll float too.**

**Pennywise comes out of the water behind Georgie.**

**Georgie starts too look more like a zombie than his normal self.**

**Georgie:You’ll float too. You’ll float too. You’ll float too. you’ll float too. You’ll float too. You’ll float too. You’ll float too. ( soon it sounds almost demonic)**

Sharon and Zach Stare at the screen in shock.

**Georgie: you’ll float too. You’ll float too. You’ll float too. You’ll float too. you’ll float too.**

**Pennywise takes Georgie and puts him underwater.**

**He stops moving for a second and then charges at bill, roaring.**

**Bill starts to race up the stairs.**

**Making it right before pennywise gets to him.**

**Bill makes up the stairs and slams the door shut.**

Everyone lets out a breath as the scene is finally over. Both Sharon and Zach reach down and put a comforting hand on Bills shoulder. “Alright. We’re going to take a five minute break after that. There’s bathrooms on the floor and in the back if you need it.” S said to the crowd, putting a five minute timer onto the screen.


	7. Bathroom cleanups, Rock fights, Pennywise encounters and Entering Neibolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains what happens. there is also some reddie fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update til now. I got strep throat and was recovering. Also Happy birthday Richie Tozier!!

People were walking out of the bathrooms to get to their seats as the timer got down to 10 seconds. During those seconds everyone got comfortable in their seats. Once the timer hit zero it started up again.

**Beverly is sitting on the staircase that leads up to her apartment smoking a cigarette.**

**She goes down a flight of stairs as she hears the voices of Richie, Bill, Eddie, Stan, and Ben.**

**As she gets to the bottom of the stair case, the boys ride up to the back of the building.**

**Bev: I-I need to show you something**

**Ben: what is it**

**Richie: More than what we saw at the quarry**

Bev just laughs at Richie, now knowing he didn’t mean any harm. While Bev is laughing Maggie leans forward and lightly hits the back of his head.

**Eddie: Shut up. Just shut up Richie**

**Bev: my dad will kill if he finds out that I had boys in the apartment**

Alvin was fuming in his seat, glaring at Bev. ‘when did my little girl start to betray me’. Bev looks up to her dad, only to see him glaring back at her. Sh quickly turns back to the screen, tenser then before. She scooches closer to ben, who notices her distress and starts to rub her back.

**Bill: W-w-we’ll leave a look out. Richie s-s-s-stay stay here.**

**Everyone besides Richie starts to walk over to the stairs.**

**Richie: woah woah woah woah woah. What if her dad comes back**

**Stan: Do what you always do, start talking**

**They start to make it up the stairs, leaving Richie to watch for her dad.**

**Richie: it is a gift**

Richie turns around at the laughter he hears coming from behind him. Maggie looks at him and just ruffles his hair, still chuckling. He just tries to bat her hand away.

**Richie sits down onto his bike seat.**

**Bev walks down the hallway to the bathroom, the boys following.**

**Stopping a little bit away from the door.**

**Bev: in there**

**Bill: what is it**

**Bev: you’ll see**

**Eddie: are you taking us to your bathroom? Just want you to know that 89% of the worst accidents are caused in bathrooms.**

Eddie starts to squeeze his nails into his palms, getting anxious even though he already knew what was behind the bathroom door. Richie noticing Eddie’s hands, gently grabs them and unfurls them. Eddie just gives him a small smile and leans against Richie.

**Eddie: And and and that where all the bacteria and fungi are and its not really a sanitary place for. I just**

**Bill opens the door to the bathroom, a red light coming from the bathroom.**

**Fully opening the door they see the bloody bathroom.**

**Eddie: I knew it**

**Eddie gags**

Richie laughs lightly at Eddie. Eddie just glares up at his boyfriend.

**Bev: you see it?**

**Eddie: yes**

**Stan: What happened in here?**

**Bev: my dad couldn’t see it. I thought I might be crazy.**

**Ben: well if your crazy, then we’re all crazy.**

**Bill: we c-can’t leave it like this.**

**Bev wipes the mirror with a wad of paper towels, Ben is scrubbing a wall, Bill is mopping the floor, Eddie is wiping the floor with a sponge, inhaler in his mouth,**

“Eds, that’s not going to do anything” Richie whispered in Eddies ear, chuckling. Eddie just blushes and hides his face in Richie’s chest.

**Stan is wiping the window with a sponge.**

**As they clean more, ben scrubs the floor, someone is wiping down the sink and Bill is pouring the bloody mop water down the bathtub drain.**

All of the parents smiled at their kids on the screen.

**Eddie and Ben take trash bags out of the mostly clean bathroom.**

**Ben looks back into the bathroom to see bill and Bev talking by the bathtub.**

**Ben turns and walks into Bev’s room.**

Bev looks at ben in confusion. ‘why would he go into her room?’

**Looking around he see’s his postcard on her bed.**

“oh” Bev whispers. Ben just smiles at her.

**Looking around the room one last time, he leaves.**

**Looking back into the bathroom Bev and bill are talking.**

**Ben walks away, going to the trash can.**

**Bill: Well I-I go there every year. I was there one time with Richie.**

**Bev looks out the bathroom door and then back at bill.**

**She walks over to bill, who is by the bathtub.**

**Bev: it’s not true you know. What they say about me. I was only ever kissed by one guy. Long time ago. It was a nice kiss though.**

Bill blushes at the screen and moves to tuck one of his legs under himself. 

**Bill looks flustered trying to say something back to her.**

**Bev: January embers?**

**Bill: w-w-w-was that in the play?**

Bev cracks her knuckles and glares at herself on the screen. ‘ how could I have thought it was him’. Ben noticing the her glare just kisses her cheek, making her look at him. He just smiles back.

**Bev: no the poem**

**Bill: oh, I don’t really know much p-p-p-poetry**

**Bev: oh, I was just… never mind then**

**Bill: um ju-just so you know, I never believed any of the rumors. And, and us l-l-l-losers too. We like hanging out with you.**

Bev looks down at what bill was saying. “I didn’t believe them either.” Ben whispers in her ear. Bev looks towards ben and lightly smiles. Putting her head onto his shoulder

**Bev smiles at Bill.**

**Bev: thanks**

**Bill: shouldn’t thank us too much. Hanging out with us makes you a loser too.**

**Bev(laughing): I can take that**

**Ben, Stan, Eddie, Bill and Bev are walking their bikes beside them down a street, Richie riding in a circle around them.**

**Richie: No I love being a personal doorman. Really, can you idiots have taken any longer.**

**Eddie: oh my god, shut up Richie**

**Stan: Yeah, Shut up Richie**

**Richie: oh ok. Trash the trash mouth, hey I get it. Hey I wasn’t the one scrubbing the bathroom floor imagining that her sink went all Eddie’s moms vagina on Halloween.**

Sonia gasps at what she just heard. ‘ how could she ever let her delicate little boy hang out with, with that monster. And how could his parents let him talk like that.’ Sonia glares at the tozier boy, somehow not able to get up from her seat.

**Bill: she didn’t imagine it.**

**Bill stops, Everyone turns to him.**

**Bil: I s-s-saw something too**

**Stan: you saw blood too?**

**Bill: not blood. I saw g-g-g-g-georgie. It seemed so real. I mean it seemed like him, but there was this…**

**Eddie: the clown**

Everyone tenses at the mention of pennywise.

**Everyone turned to Eddie in shock.**

**Eddie: yeah I-I saw him too**

Eddie starts to clench his hands again only for Richie to unfurl them. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at them, Richie kisses the top of his head. 

**Bill looks from Eddie then Ben then Stan. Before anyone can get to worked up, Richie interrupts their train of thought.**

**Richie: Wait, can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I’m not seeing this shit.**

**Looking down the road they see a parked car.**

**Eddie: oh shit, that’s belch Huggins car. We should, we should probably get out of here.**

**Bill: wait isn’t that the homeschooled kids bike?**

**Eddie: yeah that’s mikes**

Mike looks over to Eddie in surprise. ‘ how did he know my name’.

**Bev: we have to help him.**

**Richie: we should**

**Bev: yes**

“Thanks” mike says. Bev just grabs his hand and squeezes it.

**Bev drops her bike and runs toward the car, everyone doing the same as her except for Stan who drops his bike’s kick stand and then runs after them.**

**Mike's face is being pushed by henry’s boot into a opened package of meat.**

**Eventually his face is pushed into it.**

**Henry: eat that meat!**

**Belch: Eat it!**

**Victor: eat it fucker!**

**Henry: Fucker!**

**Victor: pussy!**

Leroy looks very upset at seeing how is grandson was being treated. Looking around the theater he see’s the two boys that were with bowers and glares at them. Making them instantly cower into their seats

**Henry lifts his boot off of his head.**

**Mike lifts his head and looks across the creek.**

**In the bushes he see’s pennywise.**

**Henry: Get up!**

**When mike looks back to pennywise, His mouth and chin are covered in blood and he’s holding a children’s arm.**

**Pennywise then waves the arm at mike, smiling.**

**Freaked out mike tries to get up, only for belch to kick his head toward Henry.**

**Henry pushes him back so mikes laying on rocks.**

**Henry then gets on top of mike and pins his arms down.**

**Henry grabs a rock and is gearing up to hit mike with it.**

Everyone is holding their breath, wondering what’s about to happen to him.

**When he himself is hit in the head by a rock.**

**Getting knocked down and falling off of mike.**

**Looking across the creek Henry see’s that it was Bev who threw the rock.**

All of the losers classmates start to clap for Bev.

**Stan, Bill, Ben, Richie, and Eddie catch up to her.**

**Stan: Nice throw**

**Bev: thanks**

**Bill picks up a couple of rocks as mike crosses the creek to where the losers are standing.**

**Following bill’s lead everyone else starts to pick up some rocks.**

**Belch and victor help her up as mike makes it across.**

**Henry: you losers are trying to hard. She’ll do you, you just gotta ask nicely. Like I did.**

**Henry reaches toward his crotch.** (if you’ve seen the movie, you know what he does. I’m not going to write that).

**Ben screams and throws a rock at bowers, hitting his head.**

**Henry: the fuck?**

**Bev throws another rock, making Henry move so she misses hitting him.**

**Henry, Belch, and victor start to grab rocks.**

“please tell me they aren’t about to have a-” Sharon says, getting interrupted by Richie on the screen.

**Richie: ROCK WAR!**

**Richie is almost immediately hit in the face with a rock.**

**Each group starts to throw rocks at each other.**

All of the losers smile at the screen, happy to see one of the better memories of _that_ summer.

**Eddie jumps into the creek.**

**Multiple insults are yelled by each side.**

**Belch: fuck you bitch**

**Bev throws a rock at him, hitting him right in the nose.**

**After more rocks are thrown belch and victor leave Henry lying down on the rocks next to the creek.**

**Stan and Eddie Help mike up to the road, ben going with them.**

**Bill and Bev are close behind them.**

**Richie: go blow you dad you mullet wearing asshole!**

**Richie uses both his hands to flip him off as he walks after his friends.**

Almost all of the theater, especially the losers, caught at Richie. 

**All seven of them are walking in a single file line through thick grass by the train tracks.**

**Mike: Thanks guys, but you shouldn’t have done that. He’ll be after you guys too now.**

**Eddie: ah, no. no bowers he’s always after us**

**Bill: I guess that’s one t-t-thing we all have in common.**

**Richie: yeah homeschool, Welcome to the losers club**

Mike smiles at Richie who just smiles back.

**All seven of them are at the parade.**

**Richie has stolen one of the marching bands instruments, and is playing it very off key as the original player is trying to get it back.**

Eddie, along with Richie’s parents, laugh at Richie’s antics. The original player just scowls.

**As Richie is doing this, Bill, Bev, Ben, Stan and mike are standing in a alley looking at a missing poster for Eddie Corcoran.**

**Stan: they say they found part of his hand all chewed up near the stand pipe.**

Everyones eyes widen, thinking about when pennywise was using a chewed up arm to wave at mike. 

**Ben: he asked to borrow a pencil.**

**Bill lifts up the poster for ed and under it is one for Betty.**

**Bill: it’s like she’s been f-f-forgotten because Corcoran is missing**

People look down realizing that bill was right.

**The musician eventually gets it back from Richie.**

**Stan: is it ever going to end**

**Richie ( in the background): What the fuck dude**

“Apparently not” Stan answers his own question 

**Eddie walks into the opening of the alley way with two ice cream cones at the same time that Richie heads over to the rest of the group.**

**Eddie: what are you guys talking about?**

**Richie: what they always talk about**

**Eddie gives the other cone to Richie and they both start to eat their ice cream.**

Maggie and Wentworth look at each other with a knowing look. 

**Ben: I actually think it will end. For a little while at least.**

**Bev: what do you mean?**

**Ben: so I was going over all my Derry research, and I charted all the big events. The iron works explosion in 1908, the Bradley gang in ’35 and the black spot in ’62. And now kids being…. I realized this stuff seems to happen every 27 years.**

**Bill(the same time as ben): every 27 years**

All of the adults eyes widen, some in shock, others in fear of whatever was causing these events.

**They’re now in the town square, sitting on or around a bench in front of the Paul Bunyan statue.**

Richie starts to bounce his leg once he see’s the Paul Bunyan statue. Eddie seeing Richie’s leg puts his hand on it, making Richie stop bouncing his leg.

**Eddie: Ok, so let me get this straight. It comes out from wherever to eat kids for like a year. And then what, it just goes into hibernation?**

**Stan: Maybe it’s like, whadda ya call it… cicadas, you know the bugs that come out onceevery 17 years**

**Mike: my grandfather thinks this town is cursed. He says that all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing.**

“I mean he’s not wrong” Richie says shrugging his shoulders. Making all of the losers turn to Richie giving him a _what the fuck_ look

**Mike: An evil thing that feeds off the people of derry.**

**Stan: but it can’t be one thing, we all saw something different**

“damn shapeshifting clown” Stan mutters. Bill being the only one that hears him tries his hardest not to laugh, eventually calming down. Thankfully not drawing attention to himself.

**Mike: maybe. Or maybe it know what scares us most and that’s what we see.**

**Eddie: I, I saw a leper. It, it was like a walking infection**

**Stan: but you didn’t. Be-because it isn’t real. None of this is. not Eddie’s leper. Or, or bill seeing Georgie. Or the woman I keep seeing.**

**Richie: she hot?**

A look of realization goes over the parents faces.

**Stan: No Richie! She’s not hot. Her face is all messed up. None of this makes any sense. They’re all like bad dreams.**

Andrea reaches down and squeezes her son’s shoulder, noticing him starting to curl himself into a ball. He puts his feet back on the ground and then smiles up at his mom.

**Mike I don’t think so. I know the difference between a-a-a bad dream and real life okay**

**Eddie: what’d you see? You saw something too?**

Mike crosses his arms over his chest, not liking having hear how his parents died.

**Mike: yes. You guys know that burnt down house on Harris avenue? I was inside when it burned down. Before I was rescued my, mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were pushing and funding on the door, trying to get to me. But it was too hot. When the firemen finally found them, the skin on their hands had melted down tothe bone. We’re all afraid of something.**

Leroy smiles sadly at the screen, remembering his son. Ben grabs and squeezes mikes hand trying to give him some form of comfort.

**Richie: got that right**

**Following Richies line of view, we see a stage where a clown is performing.**

**Eddie: why rich? What are you afraid of?**

**Richie: Clowns**

Eddie smiles sadly up at Richie. Him only knowing Richie’s true fear.

**The losers are now in bills garage, where a map of the derry sewer system is being putback on the wall.**

Zach takes a deep breath trying not to get mad at Bill.

**Stan and Bev are covering the windows with blankets and a projector is turned on to show the map of old Derry.**

**Mike closes the garage door.**

**And they all settle down behind the projector.**

**Bill points to the map.**

**Bill: look. Thats where G-g-georgie disappeared. There’s the iron works and the black spot. Everywhere it happens, it’s it’s all connected by the sewers and they all meet up at-**

**Ben: the well house**

**Stan: it’s in the house on Neibolt street.**

Eddie starts to squeeze his hands while talking shorter breathes. Richie noticing immediately takes his hands and unfurls them. Richie then brings Eddie even closer to himself and rests his arm on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie 

**Richie: you mean that creepy old house where all the junkies and hobos sleep?**

**Eddie, having gotten more anxious, takes a puff from his inhaler, still taking shallow breaths**

Trying not to squeeze his hands again, Eddie reaches up to where Richie’s hand is resting and starts to play with it.

**Bev: I hate that place. It always feels like it’s watching me.**

**Eddie: that’s where I saw it. Thats where I saw the clown.**

**Bill: that-that-that’s where it lives.**

**Eddie takes another puff from his inhaler.**

**Stan: I can’t imagine anything ever wanting to live there.**

“ Yeah dude, what’s wrong with that clown” Richie says. To anyone else it probably would’ve been annoying, but to his friends it helped calm them down a little.

**Eddie suddenly gets up, standing in front of the projector.**

**Eddie: Can we stop talking about this. I-i-i-i-i can barely breath th-this is summer. We’re kids. I can barely breath. I-i’m about to have a fucking asthma attack. I’m not doing this.**

**Eddie turns around and pulls the map off of the wall.**

**Bill: what the hell. Put the map back.**

“bill” Stan whispers. Bill just looks down ashamed of his actions

**Eddie(shaking his head no): mmhmm**

**The projector then switches slides.**

**It keeps on switching slides.**

**Each one being a family picture of the Denbroughs.**

**Bill: what happened. What’s going on.**

“Wait that’s not you guys switching the slides?” Zack asks his son. Bill looks up at his dad. “no” bill replies

**Eddie walks away from the wall.**

**Mike starts to play around with the projector, trying to stop it.**

**Mike: guys**

Richie started to bounce his leg again,Eddie was still playing with his hands but also curled more into Richie’s side. Bev cracked her knuckles and Ben Pulled Bev closer to himself, hugging her. Stan both curled into himself and started to lean closer bill who pulled him closer and mike crossed his arms over his chest. Each of them getting more anxious. Each of their parents getting worried about them.

**It eventually stops on one where the family of four are standing outside holding hands, Sharons hair blocking her face.**

**It keeps on switching slides but stays on the same picture.**

**Each time it switches it gets closer to Georgies face.**

**Stan: bill?**

**The slides keep on switching faster.**

**Moving up towards Sharon.**

**Each time it switches hair moves out of her face.**

“whats happening?” Sharon asked, only to get no response making her along with everyone else worried.

**At some point the picture changes from Sharon to pennywise.**

**Everyone starts to scream once they see his face.**

**Eddie: What The Fuck!**

**Richie: What the Fuck is that?!**

**Each of them get up, moving away from the wall.**

**Richie grabbing Eddie and pulling him closer.**

Even though everyone was getting scared at what was happening, Maggie couldn’t help but quickly smile at her son.

**Richie: What the fuck is that?!**

**Eddie: I don’t fucking know!**

**Eddie hides his face in Richie’s chest.**

**The slides keep on switching til there is no hair in pennywise’s face.**

**Bev: turn it off, turn it off.**

**Everyone joins in at screaming turn it off.**

**Eventually mike kicks it over.**

**Some of the slides fall out of the projector, but it still is switching slides.**

Mike moves so he’s sitting cross legged, still having his arms crossed. 

**The slide that it’s stopped on is of a moving pennywise.**

**As the it switches again, pennywise isn’t in the picture anymore.**

Ben hides his face in Bev’s shoulder. Stan hiding his in Bill’s shoulder.

**Switching one more time, pennywise pops out of the screen and into the garage with razor sharp teeth.**

Everyone jumps in their seat at seeing the giant pennywise in the garage.

**All of the losers move away except for Stan who was closet to the wall.**

Stan’s parents start to get worried about their son, him being the closest to the clown.

**He starts to run towards his friends.**

Andrea and Donald let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding.

**Pennywise starts to crawls towards Bev, who is moving to the garage door.**

Bev whimpers, even if she knew it would be ok it was still scary.

**She reaches the door aspennywise gets closer to her and making a noise that sounds like a mix between a growl and a roar.**

**He keeps on moving towards her when Ben and Mike open the garage door, letting light into the garage.**

**Once the door is open Pennywise is gone.**

All of the losers untense little once the clown was gone. Most of them still curled up on the couch.

**Bev uncovers her face.**

**All of them are panting, trying to calm down.**

**She walks over to Ben and puts a hand on his shoulder.**

**Ben: thanks ben**

Bev looks at herself on the screen like on screen her was crazy ‘why didn’t she hug ben? He gives the best hugs.’

**She then walks over to bill and hugs him.**

**Eddie: it saw us. It saw us and it know where we are.**

**Bill: it always does, s-s-so lets go.**

All of the parents look at bill like he’s crazy.‘why would he want to go directly to it.’

**Ben: go? Go where?**

**Bill: Neibolt. That’s where G-g-g-g-georgie is**

**Stan: After that?**

**Richie: yeah it’s summer, we should be outside**

**Bill: if you say it’s Sumer one more f-f-fucking time.**

“Bill.” Sharon says looking down towards her son. Bill just looks down towards his lap. Stan grabs his hand and gives it a small squeeze, making bill look up to Stan, who gives him a small smile.

**Bill then grabs his bike and starts to ride it towards Neibolt**

**Bev: Bill, wait**

**Bill rides his bike to the house and drops his bike in front of the gate entrance.**

**He starts to make his way to the front door, speaking to himself.**

**Bill: he thrusts his fists against the p-p-post. And still insists he see’s the g-ghost.**

**As he makes it towards the steps to the house, the other losers ride up.**

**Bev: Bill. Bill you can’t go in there.**

Still holding Stan’s hand he squeezes it again, Stan squeezing back.

**Bill stops on the steps the rest of the losers dropping their bikes and walking towards him.**

**Bev: this is crazy.**

**Bill: look you don’t have to come in with me. But what happens when another Georgie goes missing or another Betty or another ed Corcoran or one of us. Are you just going to pretend it isn’t happening like everyone else in this town. Because I can’t. I go home and all I see is that Georgie isn’t there. His clothes, his toys, his stupid stuffed animals but he isn’t. So walking into this house. For me… is easier than walking into my own.**

**Bill starts to walk up the steps again.**

Sharon and Zach stare at the screen in shock, never having heard bill not stutter.

**Richie: wow**

**Bev: what**

**Richie: he didn’t stutter once.**

**Richie and Ben starts to make his way up the steps**

**Stan: wait.**

**Everyone turns back to Stan.**

**Stan: um, shouldn’t we have some people keep watch? You know just incase something bad happens.**

**Bill: who wants to stay out here.**

**Everyone except for Bill and Bev raise their hand.**

**Richie puts his hand down and turns to bill.**

**Richie: fuck**

Richie, Eddie and Bill look at each other getting read¥ for what happens inside when S pauses the movie. “I’m gonna give you guys sometime to calm down, before we keep going. I’ll bring out the food tables again.” S says. The food takes appear again, but the losers stay sitting. After a couple minutes they start to get up to get some food or a hug from their parents/pseudo parents.


	8. The First Trip to Neibolt and a Fist Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie, Bill, and Eddie Go into Neibolt and Richie and Bill Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me a little while to update.  
> idk why but i've been having some writers block.  
> I do hope you Enjoy it though.  
> I also made a change, instead of it being the fall after i made it so that it's the fall of 1992, which is either their sophmore or junior year.

After getting food and hugs everyone settled down in their seats. 

Richie and Eddie sitting closer together, Eddie laying his head on Richie’s shoulder. 

Bill doing the same with Stan and Bev doing the same with Ben.

Mike sitting with his legs crossed.

“Ok, let's get this show on the road.” S said , Shooting a sympathetic look to Bill, Richie and Eddie.

  
  


**Opening the door Bill, Richie and Eddie walk in.**

All of their parents tensed, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well.

**Richie: I can’t believe I drew the short straw. You guys are lucky we’re not measuring dicks**

**Eddie: Shut up, Richie. You guys smell that.**

**Richie: Don’t breathe through your mouth**

**Eddie: How come?**

**Richie: cuz then you’re eating it.**

Ew’s were heard throughout the theater.

**Eddie then gags while trying to find something in his fanny pack.**

**Looking into the living room Richie sees what looks like a tree covered in cobwebs and starts to walk over.**

**Walking around the tree he sees a missing poster.**

**Looking closer He sees that it’s for himself.**

Maggie and Went both gasp, never wanting to have ever seen something like that.

**Eddie and Bill look over to Richie and start to walk towards him.**

**Richie looks up and see’s Bill and Eddie.**

**Richie then looks back to the poster.**

Richie starts to bounce his leg.

Even if he knew it was fake it wasn’t something that was easy to see.

Eddie, feeling Richie’s leg bounce, put his hand on his leg and lightly pressed down to stop it from bouncing. 

Richie just smiles at him.

**Bill: What**

**Richie: It-it says I’m missing**

**Bill, now close enough to see it, looks at the flyer.**

**Eddie gasps, covering his mouth with his hands, when he sees it too**

Eddie starts to curl his hands, not liking to see his boyfriend like that. Richie grabs his hands and unfurls them. 

Once his hands are unfurled, Richie then pulls them into his lap.

**Bill: Y-y-y-your not missing**

**Richie: Then why’s it say it right there, that’s my shirt, that’s my hair, that’s my face!**

**Bill: Calm down! This isn’t real**

**Richie: Thats my name, THAT’S MY AGE, THAT'S THE DATE!**

Maggie and Went are holding onto each other, not even wanting to think about losing their son.

All of the parents give them sympathetic looks, thinking about if that was their kid.

**Bill: This isn’t. This isn’t real Richie.**

**As Richie is freaking out Bill grabs the flyer out of his hands and throws it on the ground.**

**Bill then grabs his hands and tries to calm him down.**

**Richie: NO IT SAYS, IT SAYS IT! AM I MISSING! AM I GONNA GO MISSING!? WHAT The Fuck!**

Richie’s leg starts to bounce again, hating having to relive this.

Bev then looks over to him noticing how distressed he looks give the leg closer to her a small squeeze. 

Richie just smiles at her.

**Bill: Calm down. Calm down. Look at me Richie, Look at me**

**Richie stops screaming and looks at Bill.**

**Bill: That. That isn’t real. It’s playing tricks on you.**

Richie looks over to Bill, who looks tense, and smiles at him. 

“Thanks, Big Bill.” Richie whispers to Bill, who just smiles back, less tense.

**As Bill and Richie are still trying to calm down a voice is heard in the house.**

**Voice: Hello?**

**As they go back into the foyer of the house clanging noises can be heard.**

**Voice: Hello?**

**As they keep on walking towards the stairs, more clanging can be heard.**

**Voice: Help me** **_Please_ **

**As they start to walk up the stairs more clanging can be heard along with the creaking of the stairs.**

**Once they get to the second floor the groaning of the house is louder.**

**Walking closer toward a hallway they go towards the left of it.**

**Richie and Bill walking side by side, Eddie behind them.**

**Looking towards the open door at the end of the hall.**

**Looking closer a girl is laying down, gasping and coughing, partly in the doorway.**

**She then looks towards the three of them.**

A whimper is heard in the back of the theater.

**Bill: B-Betty**

**Richie: Ripsom**

**Still looking at them, she is quickly pulled away from the doorway screaming.**

Some of the people jump in shock at how quickly she was pulled away

**All of the boys look a mix of scared and shocked.**

**Richie and Bill walk closer to the end of the hall.**

**Eddie follows after them until he hears something say his name.**

**Leper: Eddie**

Eddie whimpers and turns his head into Richie’s shoulder.

Richie somehow pulls him even closer to himself, Eddie still on his lap.

**Richie and Bill keep on walking, not realizing that Eddie has stopped.**

“Sorry,” Richie whispers into Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie just shakes his head.

**Eddie is now looking toward the other end of the hallway.**

**Leper: What are you looking for**

**Eddie starts to take shallower breaths.**

**Eddie: Guys, Can you hear that?**

**But since Richie and Bill are too far away from Eddie they don’t hear him.**

**Eddie frantically opens his fanny pack, grabbing his inhaler, shaking it and taking a puff from it.**

Eddie starts to play with Richie’s hand, looking for something to distract himself.

**On the other side of the hallway Bill is opening the door to the room at the end of the hallway, Richie right behind him.**

**Looking into the room they see nothing except a trashed room leading to another one with an old and dirty mattress on the floor.**

**Richie: She was just here? Where the fuck did she go.** ****

**They walk farther into the room, whereas Eddie is still frozen at the other end of the hallway, Breathing quicker.**

**Eddie: Guys?**

**As a room closer to Eddie opens the room that Bill and Richie are in starts to close.**

**Eddie looks back at the room Richie and Bill are in, seeing the door close.**

**Eddie runs towards the door, trying to but not making it in time to keep it open.**

**Eddie: Guys, Guys!**

**The door slams shut behind the two of them, Making them quickly turn around.**

Richie, Eddie, and Bill all wince at the slam. 

**Eddie: GUYS!**

**Bill: Eddie!**

**Bill grabs the door knob and tries to open the door.**

**Eddie: AAH! WHAT THE FUCK!**

**As Eddie is making it closer to the door, hole in the floor opens up into the kitchen on the first floor.**

**Eddie stares down at it as someone starts to reach towards his shoulder.**

**Then the hand puts itself onto his shoulder, turning him around.**

**Leper: Time to take your pill Eddie.**

**Tuning around Eddie finally sees that it’s the leper that’s behind him.**

Eddie turns his head into Richie’s shoulder, not wanting to see the leper again.

**The leper opens his mouth, making a noise between a scream and a growl.**

**Looking closer at the leper, a red pill is laying on his tongue.**

**Seeing this Eddie falls backwards, going through the hole in the floor.**

**He crashes onto a table.**

Eddie whimpers, making Richie hug him a little closer.

“You okay?” Richie whispers into Eddie’s ear.

“What do you think, Rich?” Eddie whispers back.

Richie just pulls Eddie fully onto his lap and lays his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

**Eddie is now laying on the broken table when his watch starts to beep.**

Maggie snorts at the timing, making everyone look at her strangely.

**Sitting up a little, he turns it off and then lays back down.**

**Back with Richie and Bill, Bill is still trying to open the door when Richie hears a voice say his name and he turns around to face the rest of the room.**

**Bill: Eddie!**

**Voice: Richie**

**Bill is still trying to open the door, he even bangs on it.**

**Bill: Open the door! You okay**

Lifting his head from Richie’s shoulder, Eddie looks over to Bill and smiles at him.

Bill just smiles back at him.

**Once Richie turns around he sees another room with an open door.**

**Bill is still banging on the door, trying to get it to open.**

**Bill: What’s going on? Eddie! Eds!**

**Voice: Hey Richie**

**Looking closer into the room a person that looks like Eddie is standing behind something that is covered in a sheet.**

Eddie widens his eyes in surprise.

**Richie: Eddie**

**Richie then walks into the room.**

**Richie: Eddie.**

**Richie looks behind the thing that’s covered with the sheet.**

**Not seeing Eddie he looks around more.**

**Richie: Eddie. Where the fuck are you. We’re not playing hide and seek dipshit.**

“That’s not me Rich,” Eddie says nervously.

“I know that now, Spaghetti,” Richie says back.

**Bill: Richie?**

**Richie and Bill start to walk towards each other.**

**The door shuts closed before they can reach each other.**

Bill whimpers while putting his head on Stan's shoulder.

Stan just grabs his hand and starts to play with it.

**Bill: Richie! Richie!**

**Richie: Bill?! Bill Come on open the door.**

**Bill: Richie!**

**Richie: it won’t open!**

**Bill: Rich what’s going on?! Richie!**

**Richie: I can’t!**

**Bill: Open the door rich!**

**Richie: Bill?**

**They keep on yelling at each other to open the door until the sheets are ripped off revealing several clown dolls.**

Richie whimpers and puts his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“ no no no no no no, again,” He whimpers into Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie just plays with Richie’s hands more, trying to keep both himself and Richie calm.

**Richie: Oh shit**

**Clown doll: ha ha ha ha**

Maggie leans her hand down onto Richie’s, Went quickly doing the same.

**Richie looks around the room, scared.**

**Having enough of this he turns back around to try and open the door.**

**But when he turns around a short clown doll is behind him.**

**Screaming, Richie backpedals towards the rest of the dolls.**

Everyone in the theater jumps at seeing the small clown

**Once he is turned away from the short doll he notices a coffin shaped box covered at the other end of the room.**

**Breathing heavily, he starts to walk towards it, stopping at one of the clown dolls and tapping its face twice.**

**Richie: Stupid clowns**

**The sheet falls off of the coffin, grabbing his attention again.**

**The coffin opens and on the top of the inside is the missing poster from earlier and the word found written on top of it.**

**Richie: Oh fuck**

“Oh fuck indeed,” Went whispers while grabbing onto Richie’s shoulder a little more

**Richie walks towards the coffin, whispers heard throughout the room.**

**Once Richie is past the clown dolls and closer to the coffin one of the dolls heads starts to turn towards him.**

**Reaching the coffin, he looks inside where something is covered by black lace.**

**Reaching inside of the coffin, Richie quickly grabs the black lace off of the object inside.**

**Once the lace is removed a miniature doll of Richie covered in maggots is revealed.**

All of the losers make a noise of disgust at the doll.

**Richie: Ugh**

**Richie quickly closes the coffin.**

**Almost immediately after, Pennywise jumps out of the coffin, screaming, and lands on top of it.**

Every single person in the theater jumped at the suddenness, half of them even screamed.

“Rich,” Eddie whimpered.

“I’m here, I’m here Eds

**Richie lets out a scream and steps back from him, wide eyed.**

**Pennywise: Beep Beep Richie**

**While saying this Pennywise squeezes his index finger and thumb together.**

**Pennywise then jumps off of the coffin and runs towards Richie, who immediately starts to run backwards, away from him.**

Almost everyone starts to hold their breath.

They know that he makes it out, but it’s still worrying.

Maggie and Went lean even closer to Richie, Practically falling into the next row.

**As Richie is getting closer to the door, Bill gets it open and gets Richie out before slamming the door in Pennywise’s face.**

Everyone breathes out a sigh of relief.

Richie lifts his head glad that the clown room is over.

Maggie and Went let go of his shoulder and go back to their seats, but still grab onto each other's hands. 

**Bill: let’s get outta here!**

**As they are about to start to head out of the room a noise stops them.**

**Looking towards the end of the room, the dirty mattress starts to move.**

**"Eddie’s"** **head eventually popped out of one of the holes in the mattress.**

**His head is covered in dirt and his eyes are red.**

**“Eddie”: Wanna play loogie?**

“What the actual fuck!” Eddie shouts.

“I told you,” Richie says.

“Beep Beep Trashmouth,” Eddie says back.

**Black goo starts to come out of his mouth.**

**As “Eddie” starts to laugh crazily, the same goo also comes towards Richie and Bill from the end of the mattress.**

**“Eddies” head eventually pops back down and into the mattress.**

“Gross” Eddie and Ben Whisper at the same time.

  
  


**Actual Eddie sits up from the table gasping.**

**He then grabs his broken arm and whimpers a little.**

**While Eddie is still examining his arm a hand pops out of the fridge that’s in front of him.**

**Eddie lifts his head and see’s the hand that’s coming from the fridge.**

**The hand opens the door to the fridge where Pennywise has somehow fit his whole body into the fridge and starts to pull himself out of it.**

**Eddie is panting, still holding his arm, frozen**

“no no no no no no no no,” Eddie says as he grabs Richie’s hand.

Richie just squeezes back. 

**Pennywise: time to float**

**Eddie starts to try to get away from Pennywise as he walks closer to Eddie.**

  
  


**Back with Richie and Bill, the black goo is still making its way towards them.**

**They turn around to exit and see three doors in front of them.**

**The one to the left has** **Not Scary At All** **the middle has** **SCARY** **and the one on the right has** **Very Scary.**

Both Bill and Richie groan at the sight of the doors.

**Eddie is now against the wall when Pennywise lunges at him and grabs his shirt.**

**Eddie tries to hit Pennywise in the face but he just grabs Eddie’s arm and pretends to go in to eat it a couple of times.**

Sonia tries to get up from her seat, but is still stuck so she just glares at the screen’

‘Why won’t this witch let me help my son. He needs me.’

S just glares back.

**Eddie is Screaming and Gasping for air when Pennywise puts his hands on both sides of Eddie's face.**

**Pennywise almost mimicking the sounds that Eddie is making.**

  
  


**Richie and Bill both run towards not scary at all and open the door.**

**Once they open the door it’s pitch black.**

**Betty(whispering): where’s my shoe.**

A whimper is heard from the back of the room.

**Reaching into the room, Bill turns on the lights.**

**Once the lights are on they see Betty hanging from her arms, Legs gone.**

Shouts of shock were heard throughout the theater, as well as a loud sob from the back of the room.

Sharon gags, thinking of Georgie.

**Richie and Bill scream and slam the door shut.**

**Richie: WHERE THE FUCK WERE HER LEGS!?**

**Only to run into the black goo that was getting closer.**

**Since they didn’t want to step in the goo they both put their backs to the door.**

**Richie: HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!**

**Bill then turns to Richie and grabs both of his shoulders.**

**Bill: This. This isn’t real. Remember the missing kid poster. That wasn't real, so this isn’t real.**

  
  


**Pennywise grabs Eddie by the neck and holds him in a chokehold.**

**Pennywise: Tasty. Tasty, Beautiful fear.**

“What the fuck?” Richie whispers.

Eddie just keeps the tight grip on his hand.

**Pennywise drooling while talking to Eddie who just gags.**

**Pennywise then smiles at Eddie, showing all of his razor sharp teeth.**

Everyone starts to tense, worrying about Eddie.

**Bill: Come on**

**Richie gets behind Bill**

**Bill: Ready?**

**Richie: No!**

**Pennywise starts to open his mouth.**

**Layers of gum and razor sharp teeth expand as he opens it.**

  
  


Everyone starts too tense, worrying about Eddie.

  
  


**Richie and Bill open the door.**

  
  
  


**Eddie: no**

**Pennywise turns his head to the side, sensing that Richie and Bill will be leaving the room.**

**Richie: oh thank fuck!**

**They look into the doorway only to see the original hallway.**

**Bill: W-w-where’s Eddie?**

“About time you remembered my son.” Sonia mumbled.

**Eddie's screams can be heard through the house.**

**Richie and Bill Immediately run towards the direction of the sound.**

**Pennywise puts his whole hand over Eddie’s face, mostly covering it.**

**Richie and Bill run through the kitchen door.**

**Richie: Eddie!**

Eddie Falls Back against Richie’s chest as relief washes through him at seeing Richie on the screen.

**Pennywise turns to look at them, while he puts a hand on Eddie's throat.**

**Richie: Eddie?**

**Pennywise smiles at the two.**

**Pennywise: This isn’t real enough for you Billy? I’m not real enough for you!?**

**Richie: Holy shit**

**Pennywise: It was real enough for Georgie**

Sharon lets out a quiet sob as Zach Pulls her closer to himself.

Bill lets out a whimper and Moves closer to Stan, who puts his arm over Bill’s shoulder.

**Pennywise then laughs at Bill who is breathing heavily.**

**Pennywise then gets up screaming and runs towards the two.**

Maggie and Sharon both tense a little.

**But before he can get to them, Bev stabs Pennywise in the eye with a fence post Ben, Stan and Mike follow after her.**

Both Sharon and Maggie look over to bev and smile and mouth thank you to her.

Bev just smiles back at them.

**Pennywise is frozen, blood trickling from his eye goes up, defying the laws of gravity.**

**Eddie screams.**

**Bill: Get Eddie**

**Richie: Get Eddie!**

**Richie, Bev and Bill run over to Eddie.**

**Richie: Get Eddie! Get Edie out of here!**

**Pennywise turns around from where he’s standing to face the four of them.**

**All of them start to scream when they see him.**

“Jeez that’s terrifying,” Went mutters.

“Yeah no shit dad,” Richie whispers back to his dad.

  
  


**Richie: Get Eddie! Lets go!**

**Eddie: Guys!**

**Bill: watch out!**

**Pennywise starts to walk towards them, his hands turning into claws.**

**Richie grabs Eddie’s face and turns it towards himself.**

Eddie smiles slightly. ‘even if the rest of it was terrifying at least he could count on Richie.’

**Richie: Eddie look at me!**

**Eddie: We Gotta Get Out! GUYS!**

**Pennywise gets close enough and makes a quick step forward.**

**Once pennywise does this, Bev steps back from the boys and the rest of them scream.**

Mike crosses his arms while Bev leans on Ben, who pulls her a little closer.

**During the point of Pennywise walking closer to the four.**

**Ben, Mike and Stan make their way into the room.**

**Pennywise then turns again and slashes Ben’s stomach with his claw.**

Arlene lets out a shocked scream.

Ben then turns around to look at his mom and smile at her while saying, “I’m ok mom, I’m ok.”.

**Ben then falls a little into mike.**

**Bill: Ben!**

**Richie: Benny!**

**Pennywise walks backwards to the basement door, stopping he bows, before he keeps on going to the basement.**

**Mike is now holding Ben up, Richie is now holding Eddie’s face between his hands, Bill on the other side of Eddie who is holding his arm, and Bev is holding her hand over her mouth.**

**Bill gets up and walks towards the door.**

Zach and Sharon both look at the screen in confusion.

**Bill: don’t let him get away**

**As Bill keeps on walking towards the door, everyone yells at him to stop and turn away from the door.**

**But he just walks down the steps.**

Bill looks down into his lap.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, only for Stan to squeeze his hand again.

Bill then looks up from his lap to Stan and gives him a tight lipped smile.

**Once Bill is on the bottom step he sees Pennywise going down the well.**

**Bev: Bill!**

**Richie: Bill We Have To Help Eddie!**

**Eddie: Bill! Bill! Oh my God!**

**Bill runs up the stairs and then gets to Eddie**

**Richie: um. I’m I’m gonna snap your arm-**

**Eddie: DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME! DO NOT TOUCH ME!**

**Richie: Ok no.**

**Bill &Bev: No no no no no**

“Richie please tell me you didn’t,” Maggie Mutters, only for Richie to sheepishly smile back at his, mom who just sighs.

**Richie grabs Eddie’s arm and snaps it back.**

**Causing Eddie to scream.**

**All of the losers run out of the house.**

**Richie and Bill helping Eddie**

  
  


**Sonia grabs Eddie by his good arm and starts to angrily walk towards the car.**

**Stopping to turn around and point at the rest of them.**

**Sonia: You! You did this!**

**She then grabs him by the back of the neck and pushes him towards the car.**

**Sonia: You know how delicate he is**

**Bill: We were attacked m-m-m-m-m-m-mrs. K.**

**Sonia pushes Eddie into the front seat of the car.**

**Sonia: No! Don’t! Don’t try and blame anyone else**

“We technically aren't blaming anyone tho,” Stan says, causing both Richie and Bill to snort.

**She closes the door to the car.**

**Fumbling a little Sonia drops her keys close to Bev.**

**Bev and Sonia both lean down to pick up the keys of the car.**

**Bev: let me help**

**Sonia No! BACK!**

Everyone stared at the screen in confusion, while Bev just looked down.

**Sonia picks up her keys and gets closer to Bev’s face.**

**Sonia: Oh I’ve heard about you miss marsh. And I don’t want a dirty girl like** **_you_ ** **touching my son.**

Most of the people around Sonia turn to look at her with judgment.

“What?” Sonia says, noticing the looks that people are giving her.

Most of them stay quiet until Andrea decides to speak up. “What? What is that you basically just called a thirteen year old girl a slut, Sonia.” Andrea says shortly.

Sonia just stiffened a little, while looking forward.

Waiting for a response but never getting one, Andrea realizes that she wasn’t going to get anywhere so she just sighs and moves her head back to the screen.

**Sonia turns back towards the car to grab something from her purse when Bill tries to talk to her again**

**Bill: Mrs. K I s-s-s-s-s-swear**

**Sonia: NO! You Are All Monsters! All of you. And Eddie is done with you. DONE!**

**Sonia walks around the front of the car and gets in.**

**Looking at Eddie you can see that he is trying not to cry.**

Richie frowns at the screen.

**Sonia drives off and all of the losers follow the car into the middle of the road.**

**Bill turns to the rest of the losers.**

**Bill: I saw the well. W-w-w-w-we know where it is and next time w-e-we'll be better prepared.**

**Stan: NO! NO NEXT TIME BILL! YOUR INSANE!**

“Sorry,” Stan Whispers to Bill, who just shrugs.

“You were right to say that. I was acting kinda crazy,” Bill whispers back.

**Bev: Why? We all know no one else is going to do anything.**

**Richie: EDDIE WAS NEARLY KILLED!**

**Richie then points to Ben’s stomach.**

**Richie: AND LOOK AT THIS MOTHER FUCKER! HE’S LEAKING HAMBURGER HELPER!**

“This is what happened once I was gone? You guys just yelled at each other?” Eddie questions his friends, who just nod yes, ashamed.

**Bev: We can’t pretend it’s going to go away. Ben you said it yourself, It comes back every 27 years**

**Ben: Fine! I’ll be 40 and far away from here. I thought you said you wanted to get out of this town too?**

**Bev: because I want to run towards something. Not away.**

**Richie: I’m sorry who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?**

**Bev just flips Richie off.**

Richie starts to laugh a little at the screen, getting judging looks from the people in other rows.

**Stan: Richie**

**Richie: I’m just saying let's face facts. Real world. Georgie is dead. Stop trying to get us killed too.**

Almost everyone in the first two rows winces at that.

Richie then turns to Bill and apologizes.

“It’s ok rich,” Bill responds.

**Richie starts to walk off when Bill steps in front of him, causing him to stop walking.**

**Bill: Georgies Not Dead!**

**Richie: You couldn’t save him, but you can still save yourself.**

**Richie makes another move to walk away, Bill steps in front of him again.**

**Bill: No! T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-take it back. You're scared and we all are, but take it back!**

Richie starts to lightly bounce his leg, even though Eddie's still on his lap.

**Bill pushes Richie away from himself.**

**Richie surges forward and pushes back.**

**Bill then puts his hand on Richie’s Chest and punches him, making Richie fall to the ground.**

Everyone just stares at the screen, not knowing what to say.

**Bev: Bill**

**Richie: you're just a bunch of losers!**

**Mike and Stan hold Richie back as he tries to get at Bill.**

**Bill then surges forward but Ben holds him back.**

**Richie: Fuck off!**

**Mike: Richie stop**

**Richie you're just a bunch of losers and you’ll get yourself killed trying to get…**

Bill looks at his lap and Richie just lays his head on Eddie’s shoulder, both ashamed of their actions.

**As Richie is talking Bill keeps on trying to push him again, Ben grabbing him.**

**Bev: Fucking Stop!**

**Richie: Stupid Clown!**

**Bev: This is what it wants. It wants to divide us. We were all together when we hurt it. That's why we’re still alive**

**Richie: Yeah! Well I plan to keep it that way.**

Richie just sighs at his younger self.

**Richie walks away, bumping his shoulder against Bills.**

**Stan followed after him.**

**Ben then walks away, Mike goes to follow after him, stopping when Bev calls out to him.**

**Bev: Mike**

**Mike: Guys. I can’t do this. My grandad was right, I'm an outsider, I gotta stay that way.**

Both Mike and Leroy wince at his words.

“Glad I didn’t.” Mike says, while lightly smiling to his friends

**Mike then walks away, Leaving only Bill and Bev.**

The lights go on and S walks out again.

“I know that that was a lot, so i’m going to give you guys a bathroom break,” She says.


	9. A Quick Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote a quick break because the next chapter might take me a little and I wanted to get something out.  
> Hope you enjoy.

As people started to walk around and stretch their legs the losers sat still.

“Well as of the right now it could be almost over,” Ben said

“Maybe, b-b-but who knows,” Bill replies.

S then walks over to them.

“It’s going to skip through to August,” S says, only to get confused looks back.

S just smiles and walks off.

As they start to relax a little, Bill, Stan, Richie, Ben, and Mike’s Parents come towards them, Eddie and Bev’s parents still stuck in their seats.

As Stan and Bill get up to hug their respective parents, Maggie and Went sit down on both sides of Richie, Eddie still on his lap. 

“Hi,” Maggie whispers, not sure what to say after seeing what happened. “Hi,” Richie and Eddie respond.

“Are you guys ok?” Went asks the two boys.

“Yeah, just can’t wait for this to be over,” Richie says while squeezing Eddie's hand.

Eddie just nods, agreeing with what Richie said.

“Eddie you ok?” Maggie asks

“Y-yeah, just… I don't know, having to relive it is a little hard,” Eddie responds while sinking a little bit more into Richie’s chest.

Maggie just lightly squeezes Eddie’s knee after he’s done talking.

While RIchie and Eddie are talking with Maggie and Went, Bill is getting a hug from both of his parents. 

Stan went with his parents up to their seats and sits in between both of them, leaning his head on his mom's shoulder as she plays with his hair. His dad sits close, rubbing his back.

As soon as Ben saw his mom, he ran up and hugged her, Bev following behind him.

Once Ben was done hugging his mom, Arlene pulled Bev into a hug, just as tight.

“Don’t listen to  _ that _ woman. I know you, and you're far from what she says you are,” Arlene whispers to Bev while hugging her. Bev just hugs her tighter and whispers a thank you.

Leroy and Mike walked towards each other, meeting each other halfway.

Leroy then pulls Mike into a tight hug and kisses the side of his head. Mike just sinks into his grandpa’s chest, hugging him back. They stay like that until S clears her throat.

“I know that everyone’s getting hugs and what not right now, but if you could all go back to your original seats that would be great,” S announces to everyone. 

Everyone then goes back to their seats and gets settled.


	10. Into August, A Kidnapping And Into Neibolt Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So It's Basically From the montage of august up until Ben, Mike, Richie, Stan and Eddie Walking into the room with the trash mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to get done. It will hopefully be worth it tho, It is a really long chapter, over 6,000 words . But I Hope you enjoy it! Please remember to be safe and wash your hands!

“Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road,” S announced as the lights dimmed and the screen started to play.

  
  


**Dear god by XTC starts to play as a montage plays, starting with an overview of Derry.**

**It then Switches to Bev playing her keyboard in her room.**

**Then to the Denbrough living room, showing the piano and Two family photos.**

**One of the full family and One of Georgie.**

**It then switches to the Denbrough kitchen where Bill is sitting at the table alone.**

Sharon and Zach both look down.

**Then it shows Stan’s Bar mitzvah, where only Richie is sitting in the rows.**

The rest of the losers turn to stan, going to apologize, but stan just smiles lightly and shakes his head.

**Then it goes to Mike in the barn where he shoots a sheep with the bolt gun.**

Mike has an impartial face, while the ones around him shoot him sympathetic looks.

**Then Ben who’s back in the library packing up and closing a book.**

**He then looks up to a painting of the well.**

Ben sighs, causing Bev to lean her head on his shoulder.

**Then Bev who is in her bath with a shower cap on.**

**She then looks to the floor where a drop of blood lays.**

Bev is now the one who sighs.

**Lastly to a bottle of empty whiskey breaking from a bullet that was shot from Henry Bowers, Victor and Belch behind him cheering him on.**

**The word** **August** **displays on the screen as the music stops.**

  
  


**Victor: Yeah!**

**Belch: Own it**

**Henry then points to a cat by some old waste drums.**

**Henry: Put the next target up there.**

The people who are sitting around the two give them a nasty look, but they just look at the screen with their arms crossed.

After all it was showing _ that  _ day. 

**Belch gives him an ‘are you sure look’ then shakes his head and starts to walk towards the cat.**

**Belch then Picks up the cat and holds it on top of an old crate.**

**Henry then aims the gun towards the cat.**

All of the animal lovers in the room let out one form or another of a disgusted noise.

Most of them turning in their seats to glare at Belch and Victor.

**Henry: Just hold it.**

**Oscar Bowers can be seen walking up behind his son.**

**Oscar: What the hell is going on here.**

Some of the people in the audience tensed at the tone of Oscar's voice.

Knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

**Henry lowers the gun and slowly turns to his dad as victor walks towards Belch.**

**Henry: Just cleaning your gun, like you asked.**

‘Why would he ask his son to clean his gun?’ Andrea thought.

**Oscar: You cleaning my gun, huh**

**Oscar then lowers his head and puts his face closer to henry’s**

**Henry: dad**

**Oscar then screams into henry’s face**

Some of the viewers jumped in their seats at the suddenness.

**Oscar: HEY!**

**Oscar then grabs the gun and starts to walk away.**

**He then stops and looks at Belch and Victor.**

**Oscar then points the gun near Henry’s feet and shoots the gun three times.**

A lot of people jumped or let out a shriek.

**As Oscar shoots the gun Henry covers his face and flinches at the three shots.**

**Once he stops, Henry is shaking.**

**Oscar: look at him now boys, ain't nothin like a little fear to make a paper man crumble**

Most of the parents stared at the screen in shock, while Alvin just sat there with a smirk.

‘How could anyone think it was okay to treat a child like that?’ was going through most of the parents heads.

**As Oscar walks away Henry is still shaking, lightly whimpering.**

Most of the losers sat staring at the screen, only feeling a little bad for the guy.

“Just because he had a shit home life didn't give him reason to treat us like that,” Stan murmured so only his friends heard him, all of them agreeing with him.

  
  
  


**Eddie is walking down aisle 2 of the pharmacy, stopping at the pharmacy counter.**

**Mr. Keene: Here for the refills Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah**

Eddie sighs at his younger self, slightly shaking his head.

**Looking around greta is sitting at the counter reading a magazine while chewing gum.**

**She then looks up to Eddie who is waiting at the counter.**

**Greta: You know it’s all bullshit right?**

**Eddie: What is?**

**Greta: Your medication. They’re placebos**

All of the parents in the room looked over to Sonia with a questioning glance.

She just stayed staring straight ahead.

**Eddie: What does that mean?**

**Greta: Placebo means bullshit**

**Eddie then looks down.**

**Greta: No friends huh. Your cast, no signatures or anything, so sad.**

The losers all look down at their laps.

**Greta then pretends to rub one of her eyes as she says this.**

**Eddie: I didn’t want it to get dirty**

Richie looks around the theater before he stretches his arm out and places it on Eddie's shoulders.

Eddie leans into his arm and lets out a deep breath.

**Greta: I’ll sign it for ya**

**Greta then gets up and walks towards Eddie and grabs a sharpie on the counter.**

**She then signs the cast.**

Eddie glares at the screen while reaching up and grabbing Richie’s hand.

  
  
  


**Back with Henry, Victor and Belch, Heny is sitting on the ground leaning on the front of the car.**

**Victor and Belch stand by the side of the car.**

**Victor: You okay henry?**

**Henry is sitting still against the car, when he gets up and walks down his driveway, children's laughter can be heard.**

“What’s wrong with him?” can be heard throughout the theater.

**Henry keeps on walking towards something.**

**Finally a red balloon is shown at his mailbox.**

**Henry then looks up at the balloon then opens the mailbox, a box inside.**

**Henry grabs the box and takes the paper off of the box, revealing a red box.**

**Taking the top off of the box Henry finds his pocket knife.**

Ben shudders.

**With his shaking hands, he picks up his knife and switches the blade out.**

**Henry is then looking into his living room through the window.**

**He then walks through the front door, quietly shutting the door, trying not to wake his dad.**

A wave of realization hit across the theater.

_ This was the day he killed his dad. _

**Henry starts to walk towards his dad, stopping to look at the tv.**

**On the tv, the children's show is playing.**

**Tv host: And you will too Henry. Make it a wonderful day, Kill him.**

Everyone was staring at the screen in shock, some of them had their jaws dropped.

**Henry now has his unopened knife against his dad's throat.**

**Tv host and Children: Kill him, Kill him, Kill him, Kill Him, Kill him, Kill him.**

**As the show keeps on chanting, Oscar starts to open his eyes right as Henry switches the blade in his dad's thoat.**

Some of the more scared kids let out a shriek, but everyone else sat still in their seats.

**Voice: Oh noo.**

**Henry is now staring, eyes wide, at his dad.**

Mike shudders at the look on his face.

**Oscar puts his hands up to his neck to try and take out the knife and succeeds.**

**Tv: let's give him a big round of applause.**

**Splattering Henry's face with a little blood and more blood to pour out onto Oscsr's torso.**

Some of the people in the theater flinch as the blood hits his face.

**Henry then puts his hand on his dad's head as Oscar starts to push one of his hands towards Henry.**

**Tv Host: Well done Henry!**

**Oscar grunts trying to stop his son.**

**Tv Host and Audience on the Show: Kill them all, Kill them all.**

Chief Bortons eyes widened, along with the rest of the officers that were there the day that they arrested Henry.

**The host then moves and behind her is Pennywise.**

Stan sighs and then mutters “And there he is.”.

**Tv Host and Audience on the Show: Kill them all, Kill them all, Kill them all, Kill them all,Kill them all,Kill them all,Kill them all,Kill them all,Kill them all,Kill them all,Kill them all**

**Henry then looks back to the tv, more specifically, Pennywise, who smiles at him**

**Audience on the Show: KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL!**

**Henry then walks away, leaving a dead Oscar Bowers.**

**Audience on the Show: KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL!**

  
  
  


**Beverly is sitting at her desk and putting a book in her backpack.**

**She then grabs her back pack and walks to her front door where it is locked from the inside.**

Bev’s eyes widen before she hides her face in the crook of Ben’s neck.

Ben puts his arm behind her and starts to rub her back, trying to give her some sense of comfort.

**Alvin: Where are you sneaking off to?**

**She turns around and finds her dad in a red chair.**

**Bev: No-Nowhere daddy.**

**Alvin: You're lookin prettied up.**

**Bev: I’m pretty enough daddy. I wear this almost every day.**

A lot of the people in the theater were already put off by the scene, squirming in their seats.

**Alvin: come**

**Bev puts her backpack by the door and walks over to him.**

**He puts out his hand.**

**Bev places her hand in his, Alvin lightly grabbing on.**

**Alvin: You know I worry about you Bevvy.**

**Bev: I know**

Bev whimpers,‘that wasn’t worry, that was possession.’

**As he talks he grasps on to her hand harder.**

**Alvin: People in town have been saying somethings to me about you. Sneaking around all summer long with a bunch of boys, only girl in the pack.**

All of the losers wince, thinking it was their fault that Bev was in this situations.

**Bev lightly steps back, her hand still in his grasp.**

**Bev: They're just friends, I swear.**

**Alvin: I know, what's in boys minds when they look at you Bevvy, I know all too well.**

“Why would he even think like that, that’s his fucking daughter,” Maggie whispers. The parents around her who hear her just nod in agreement.

**Bev tries to take her hand out of his grasp, but he just moves his hand up to her wrist.**

**Bev: my hand.**

**Alvin: Are you doing womanly things down in the woods with those boys.**

All of the losers, except for Ben and Bill, eyes widened even at the thought of doing  _ that  _ with Bev. 

She was basically their sister.

**Bev: no, no nothing. You don't have to worry. I promise**

**Alvin: Then what’s this.**

**With his other hand, Alvin holds up Ben's postcard.**

Ben pulled Bev closer, hugging her tighter.

**Bev: I-it’s nothing, It’s just a poem.**

**Alvin: Just a poem? But you had to hide it in your underwear drawer.**

**Bev tries to get her hand out of her dad’s but can’t.**

**She then uses her other hand but still fails.**

**Alvin: Why would you have to hide it there?**

“Probably to get out this exact situation asshole,” Richie muttered, only Eddie and Stan hearing him.

**Bev keeps on trying to get her hand free**

**Alvin: Are You Still My Girl?**

**Bev: No!**

**Bev is now trying to get her hand free, but Alvin grabs on harder.**

**Alvin: What did you say!**

**Bev: I Said NO!**

All of her friends look at the screen proudly, glad that she finally stood up for herself.

**Bev is still trying to pull her hand free when he lets go, causing Bev to go back into the ironing board.**

Most of the people in the audience wince as she hits the ironing board.

**Alvin stands up and stalks towards Bev, who is scooting backwards.**

**Alvin then leaps forwards towards her.**

**Bev: Get Away! No!**

Bev is as rigid as a stone, trying to block out what’s happening on the screen.

**Alvin then grabs both of her legs as she tries to kick him.**

**Bev: NO! NO!**

**Alvin then moves one of his hands up to her shoulder and leans down over her.**

**Alvin: Those boys, do they know that you're-**

“Yeah!” Richie shouts “We know that she's a Badass who doesn’t take shit from anyone!”

As Richie shouts he gets a few glares, but Bev just looks up from Ben’s shoulder and gives him a small smile.

**Bev then kicks Alvin in the balls.**

Some of the men in the theater wince.

**Alvin then sits up and moves both his hands towards that area.**

**Bev then kicks Alvin in the face and gets up, running towards the bathroom, quickly slamming and locking the door.**

Some of the people let out a breath but others were still weary.

**Alvin walks down the hall and tries to open the door, but it won’t budge.**

**He then walks back into the hallway, turns around and kicks down the door.**

**Once the door is open he walks in and looks around, only to see no one there.**

**He then walks towards the shower.**

Bev tensed and grabbed onto Ben’s other hand.

Ben just squeezed back.

**As he pulls back the curtain, Bev hits him with a toilet tank cover, knocking him out.**

**Bev then steps out of the tub and walks around him, stopping by the seat to look at him.**

**She then turns around and walks right into Pennywise, who grabs her neck.**

Everyone jumped at the suddenness of his appearance. 

  
  


**Bill is riding his bike and stops in front of an old white building.**

**He checks his watch, then starts to ride off.**

**He then walks to the front door of Bev’s apartment, where the door is open.**

**Bill walks inside and checks around the house.**

**Bill: Beverly?**

**He then goes down the hallway to the bathroom and sees Alvin on the ground, blood coming from his head.**

Alvin crossed his arms and sunk down, mortified by being beaten by his 13 year old daughter.

**Bill stops and stares at Alvin, taking some deep breaths.**

**He then walks into Bev’s room, quickly stopping when he sees the roof of her room.**

**On the roof, painted in blood is, YOU DIE IF YOU TRY.**

**Bill is now panting and slowly walks backwards.**

**HE then runs out of the house.**

**Bill: Beverly!**

Bev lifted her head to look over at Bill.

“Thank you,” She whispered.

Bill reached over to her and squeezed her hand.

  
  


**Bill is now running across a street to The Aladdin, quickly going inside.**

**Richie is inside focused on playing street fighter.**

Richie smiled lightly at the screen.

**Bill: Richie!**

**Richie then quickly turns to see Bill, but then goes back to his game.**

**Richie: what do you want? See that guy I'm hitting? I'm pretending it’s you.**

Both Richie and Bill sighed at their younger selves on the screen.

**Bill: I-I-I-I-It got beverly.**

**Richie: what are you talking about?**

**Bill: IT Richie, It got Beverly.**

**Richie then stops playing and turns to Bill.**

**Both of them look at each other.**

  
  


**Eddie is sitting at a table in the kitchen, drawing with a red pen on his cast, when the phone rings.**

Eddie groaned while turning his head into Richie’s shoulder.

**He gets up and grabs the phone with his good hand.**

**On the cast you can see that LOSER is written with a red v going through the S.**

**Eddie: Hello?**

**Eddie then looks around his kitchen.**

**Eddie: Ok, Meet you there.**

Bev looked over to Eddie, who was looking at the screen, and smiled at him.

**Eddie then puts the phone back down and starts to walk towards the door.**

**His mom stepping in front of him, stopping him.**

All of the losers groaned at the sight of Sonia.

**Sonia: And just where do you think you're off too?**

**Eddie takes a step back.**

**Eddie: out with my friends.**

**Sonia: Sweetie you can't go. You're getting over your sickness, remember.**

**Eddie: my sickness? What, what sickness ma?**

**Eddie then reaches into his fanny pack and takes out a bottle of rattling pills.**

**As he starts to talk more, he gets angrier**

**Eddie: You know what these are? They're Gazebos!**

**Eddie throws the pill bottle on the floor.**

Eddie squirms in his seat.

**Eddie: THEY’RE BULLSHIT!**

Most of the townspeople look at the screen in shock.

**Sonia looks down at the bottle at the floor, then back at Eddie.**

**Sonia: They help you, Eddie. I had to protect you.**

“Sonia , why would you give him pills he doesn't need?” Sharon asks what everyone is questioning themselves.

“Because he does need them. Not that you even have the right to question me,” Sonia says, turning and glaring at Sharon, who stays silent. 

Not wanting to get into this now.

**Eddie: Protect me? By lying to me? By keeping me locked inside this Hell Hole!? I’m sorry but the only people that were trying to protect me were my friends.**

All of the losers look over to Eddie and smile, the ones closest to him give his leg a squeeze.

**Eddie: And you made me turn my back on them when I needed them. So i’m going.**

**Eddie then quickly moves around sonia to get to the door.**

**Sonia reaches out to him and frantically calls his name.**

**Eddie runs out the door and jumps the steps to his house.**

**Sonia: Eddie! Get Back Here!**

**Eddie: I’m sorry mom, I gotta go save my friends.**

**Eddie then runs down the street.**

**Sonia: Eddie! Eddie! Don’t do this to me Eddie!**

  
  


**Mike, Richie, Bill, Stan, Eddie, and Ben are riding their bikes, Bill leading them.**

**As all of them turn to the right, you can see that mike has the bolt gun and the ammo to reload it.**

While most stared in shock at seeing the bolt gun, leroy just smiled at his grandson.

**Once they get to Neibolt, they stop and get off their bikes, Bill walking past the gate first.**

**Bill: Guys, spikes.**

**Eddie takes off his fanny pack and throws it somewhere in the yard.**

The losers laugh at Eddie, but Sonia stays stuck in her seat, fuming.

**Bill grabs one of the fence spikes on the ground and puts it in his backpack.**

**Richie grabs an empty beer bottle and smashes it against the stair railing.**

**The bottle breaks and only the neck of it remains.**

A wave of laughter goes throughout the theater.

Eddie laughs and lightly pokes richie in the side.

Richie just laughs, pulling eddie a little closer

**Richie then turns back around to his friends, who are all staring at him.**

**Richie just throws what's left of the bottle to the side.**

**Looking through the grass, we can see Henry bowers in his car.**

**He looks toward the 6 of them as they walk into the house.**

“Well that's not creepy at all,” Maggie mutters, making Went snort.

Which gains some glares in his direction.

**Bill opens the door and walks in, Richie, Eddie, Mike and Ben following after him.**

**Bill shines his flashlight around the main hallway.**

**Ben: Stan?**

**Stan is still standing in the doorway of the house.**

**The rest of them turning towards him, Bill walking a little closer to him.**

**Bill: Stan we all have to go. Bev-Bev-Beverly was right, if, if we split up like last time, that clown will kill us. One by one. But if we stick, stick together,**

All of the boys wince.

Stan pulling his legs up and under him.

Noticing this, Andrea starts to worry.

**all of us, we’ll win. I promise.**

**Stan walks inside the house, joining the rest of his friends.**

**Bill leads the rest of them down to the well in the basement.**

**Richie: Hey Eddie? Got a quarter?**

Maggie shakes her head while quietly laughing.

**Eddie: Why would you want to make a wish in that fucking thing?**

**Each of them look down the well.**

**Ben: Beverly?**

**His voice echoes throughout the well.**

**Mike: How are we supposed to get down there?**

**Bill turns around and shines his flashlight around the room, spotting a rope.**

“Well that’s convenient,” Donald mutters.

**The rope is now connected to the pulley, as Richie throws the rest of it down the well.**

**Mike pulls on the rope, making sure that it’s secure.**

**Bill steps on the well and grabs the rope.**

**He then jumps off the well and starts climbing the rope down.**

Sharon and Zach tense, grabbing each other's hands.

**Eddie goes next.**

**Bill reaches a hole in the well and climbs off, safely landing in it.**

Sharon and Zach both let out a breath, but still hold on to each other.

**Drops of blood are falling on the ground, each time one drops it gets closer to a passed out Beverly, until three fall onto her face and neck.**

**As she wakes up, she slowly makes her way into a sitting position, eventually standing.**

**Beverly walks but has a hard time on her feet, almost falling a couple of times.**

**Bev then walks into the water and eventually falls down.**

Bev sighs, remembering how it felt to fall in the shitty water.

**Bev stays down,and catches her breath.**

**Once she does look up she sees an old closed box stage, with a logo painted on the outside for Pennywise Dancing clown.**

Ben pulls Bev closer to him.

**She then stands up and takes a step back as she looks even higher, only to see a mountain of different items on top the closed set.**

**As she looks even higher she sees bodies floating in a circle.**

Everyone was staring at the screen, wondering how that was even possible.

**She then runs and tries to open a door but it won’t budge.**

**Ben is now going into the opening in the well.**

**Richie: Alright buddy?**

**Ben yeah.**

Ben smiles at the screen.

  
  


**Beverly is still pulling on the door when something starts talking.**

**Voice: Step right up Beverly, Step right up.**

**Bev slowly turns around**

**Voice: Come change. Come close. You’ll laugh. You’ll cry. You’ll cheer. You’ll die.**

**The view moves closer to the box stage.**

**Voice: Introducing Pennywise, the dancing clown.**

**The voice then starts laughing.**

Bev now has her head turned into Ben's shoulder and is squeezing his hard extra tight.

**The view stops moving forward, stopping on a jack in the box, where the handle is turning on its own.**

**The handle stops and a doll that looks like pennywise pops out.**

As Bev curls more into Ben, Eddie grabs onto Richie's hand.

**The part of the box stage with the logo falls on top of the jack in the box, revealing some sort of lit up orange rock.**

**Circus music starts to play and fireworks shoot off on the bottom of the stage creating a smoke that covers the rock.**

**Once the smoke is gone, Pennywise is left standing.**

**Pennywise then starts to dance, kicking one leg to the side, then the other, while he does this he also pumps his arms up and down.**

Most of the people in the theater stare at the screen in confusion.

**Beverly, who has been staring at Pennywise, looks around and sees an open pipe.**

**She then decides to make a run for it, pushing herself off the wall.**

**As she runs towards the open pipe, Pennywise leaps from the stage at Bev, grabbing her and holding her up in a chokehold.**

Richie starts to bounce his leg as Mike reaches over Ben and gives Bev's knee a light squeeze of support.

Bev looks up and then over to Mike, giving him a small smile before resting her head on Ben’s shoulder.

**Bev beats her hands against his wrists, but he just laughs.**

**She then grabs onto his hands trying to escape.**

**Bev: I’m not afraid of you**

“Like I said, she’s a badass,” Richie whispers with a small smirk on his face, proud of his friend.

Hearing this bev, smiled while staring at the screen.

**Pennywise then tugs her closer to his face and sniffs.**

**He points his head to the side and then shakes his head, before he looks back up to her.**

**Pennywise: You will be**

**Pennywise opens his mouth.**

**As it keeps on opening it more rows of teeth are shown.**

**Looking Into his mouth three lights are shown in the back of his throat.**

**As Bev looks into the lights her eyes glaze over and she starts to float upwards.**

A tear falls down Bev’s face, thinking about what she saw.

Before anyone can see the tear, she wipes it away.

  
  
  


**Mike is the last one at the well.**

**As he prepares to go down the rope he grabs the bolt gun, unaware that a still bloody Henry Bowers is behind him.**

Mike sighs while crossing his arms.

**Mike lets out a breath before he goes to grab onto the rope, but before he can climb down Henry hits him with a baseball bat.**

**Mike lets out a scream that grabs the attention of the rest of the boys.**

**Henry then grabs Mike by the collar of his shirt and throws him back.**

**As Mike flies back, he loses his grasp of both the bolt gun and the ammo.**

**Bill crawls back to the hole in the side of the well and looks up, the rest of them following his lead.**

Bev now has her head resting on Ben's shoulder, looking at the screen.

She then reaches around Ben and puts her hand on Mike's shoulder.

**All of them calling out Mike's name, asking if he’s ok.**

**As they keep on calling out to him, Henry looks down the well.**

**Richie: Bowers**

**Eddie: Mike?**

**Henry is still looking down at them, slightly laughing and has a wide eyed face.**

**He then grabs the rope and pulls it up, making it so none of them can get to mike.**

**Richie: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Grab it!**

**Eddie: GET THE ROPE! GET THE ROPE!**

**Since it’s all they can do, they call out to him.**

**Richie: Leave Him Alone!**

**Mike is now pulling himself backwards as Bowers comes towards him.**

**Henry: You didn’t listen to what I told ya, did ya? You should've stayed out of Derry. Parents didn't. And look what happened to them. Still get sad everytime I pass by that pile of ashes. Sad, that I couldn't have done it myself.**

Leroy scoots forward in his seat, reaching his hand down and placing it steadily on Mike's shoulder.

Both of them being affected by the words just spoken.

**Mike then grabs the bolt gun that is now next to him, but Bowers gets on him before he can get a good grip on it.**

Leroy squeezes his shoulder.

**Mik reaches up to try and push Henry off of him, but Henry grabs his arms.**

**The rest of the boys: Mike!**

**After more of a struggle, Bowers has both of Mike's arms pinned by his head.**

**Bill: I s-s-should get up there, I-i**

“Bill no-,” Sharon says, only to get interrupted by Eddie on the screen.

**Eddie: Are You Insane!? W-What!?**

**Henry grabs the bolt and pulls back the lever, getting it ready to be shot.**

**He then puts the gun against Mike's forehead.**

All of them hold their breath, Leroy holding onto Mike for dear life.

**As Henry is pressing down on the trigger, Mike gets one of his hands free and pushes the gun away, just before the bolt pops out.**

Everyone lets out a breath, their shoulders relaxing slightly.

**Mike and Henry both stare at it before, Henry lifts it up and throws it to the side.**

**Mike then Quickly grabs a rock and hits Bowers head with it, the force of the hit makes Henry fly off of mike.**

**Mike scrambles up and reaches to grab the gun, but then running straight at bowers, pushing him down the well.**

Most of the other kids in the theater stare at the screen in shock.

**Henry screams the whole way down.**

**Richie: Holy Shit!**

**Mike then looks over the side of the well breathing heavily.**

**Eddie: Mike!**

**Mike: I’m Ok, I’m Ok.**

Leroy gives Mike’s shoulder one last squeeze before moving backwards into his seat.

**All of the boys breathe a sigh of relief.**

**Mike is reloading the gun, balancing the rest of the ammo on the side of the well.**

**As he is almost done, the rest of the ammo falls down the well.**

**Mike reaches out but doesn’t grab it in time.**

  
  


**Stan is now farther in the tunnel, shining a flashlight down an open tunnel as he hears a soft voice call his name.**

Stan immediately tense, trying to pull himself into a ball.

Before he can fully pull fully into himself, Bill pulls Stan closer to himself and starts to run his hand through Stan's hair.

  
  


**Stan: Beverly? Is that you?**

**As he keeps his flashlight steady, Pennywise pops his head out from the opening of the tunnel and shortly laughs.**

**Stan turns around only to find out that he’s alone and that he’s alone.**

**Water is on the ground and pipes have water flowing out of them.**

**Stan shines his flashlight around, looking for his friends.**

**Stan: Guys? Guys? Guys?**

Richie grabs Stan’s hand tightly, trying to not bounce his leg.

**Stan keeps on looking around.**

  
  


**Eddie turns around to look at Stan, only to realize that he isn’t there.**

**Eddie: Guys where’s Stan?**

**Both Richie and Eddie start to walk down the tunnel to look for him, their friends following after.**

Stan gives Richie’s hand a squeeze, Richie squeezing back just as hard.

**Eddie: Stanley!**

**Richie: Stan!**

**Eddie: Stanley! Stan!**

**All of them go out of the smaller tunnel into a bigger one where they can stand up properly.**

**Eddie: Shit, grey water.**

**They all shine their flashlights down the big tunnel.**

**Richie: Stan!**

**Eddie: Stanley**

**They all walk down one end of the tunnel, Bill leading them.**

  
  


**Stan is now standing in the center of the room when a creaking noise spooks him.**

**Stan turns in a circle looking for the cause of the noise when he hears another one, this one sounding like a crab on a tile floor.**

**More noises are heard around the room, each time Stan tries to find the source with his flashlight.**

**One more sound is heard.**

Stan flinches, putting his head even more into Bill's shoulder and grasps Richie’s hand even tighter.

**Stan turns to the direction of the sound, his flashlight falls on the woman from the painting coming towards him and opening her mouth.**

Donald and Andrea’s eyes widen at the woman, Andrea even letting out a scream.

**Stan screams.**

**The rest of the boys hear the scream and run towards the direction of it, while calling out to Stan.**

**As they get closer to the source a rusty door, that is closed, gets in the way.**

**Eddie: STANLEY!**

**Mike: We’re Coming Man!**

**The door eventually opens and all 5 of them run into the room.**

**Richie: Stan?**

**Eddie: STANLEY!! STAN!**

**Bill shines his flashlight around the room as Eddie looks to the side and starts to run, the rest of them following afterwards.**

Eddie moves closer to Richie, turning his head into Richie’s shoulder.

**Eddie picks up a flashlight and shines it in front of him.**

**In Front of him is Stan laying on the ground, the woman from the painting biting into his face.**

Andrea lets out a whimper, Grabbing her husband's hand tighter.

**Richie: What the Fuck is That Thing!**

Stan flinches.

“Definitely not hot,” Richie murmurs, only to get hit by Eddie.

**The woman looks up, Her mouth still attached to his face, Stan’s chest rapidly going up and down.**

**A couple seconds later she detaches from his face and stands up, towering over them**

**She eventually goes backwards and leaves behind a wall, Pennywise then popping out from behind it, blood trickling from his mouth.**

**Richie, Bill, Ben, Eddie and Mike all scream.**

**Pennywise, then creeps back behind the wall.**

**Richie: Oh Shit, Fuck**

**The boys then rush forward towards Stan, who isn't moving.**

“It’s gone, you're ok, it’s gone now,” Bill whispers in Stan’s ear, still running his hand through Stan’s hair.

**Richie: Stanley!**

Slowly Stan lifts his head from hiding in Bill’s shoulder, to just resting on it.

**As the boys reach him, Stan quickly sits up screaming and crying.**

**He scoots backwards, away from his friends.**

**Eddie: Stan! Stanley No**

**Stan is now leaning against a wall, the rest of them crowd around him.**

**Stan: YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME! YOU TOOK ME INTO NEIBOLT! YOU’RE NOT MY FRIENDS!**

All of them flinch at his words.

**Stan: YOU MADE ME GO INTO NEIBOLT!**

**Eddie: Stanley, I’m sorry**

Tears flow down Andreas face, Donald reaching up to lightly wipe them away.

**All of the boys are now crying, trying to comfort Stan.**

**Stan: You Made Me go into Neibolt!**

**Eddie: Stanley, I’m sorry**

**As the boys crowd around Stan, a boy in a rain coat appears in the entrance to one of the sewers, grabbing Bill's attention.**

“Nonononono,” Sharon Mutters.

Zach quickly puts his arm around her.

**Stan: This is your fault**

**Eddie: Stanley**

**The boy in the rain coat then runs down the entrance, Bill getting up to go after him, grabbing the bolt gun.**

**Eddie: We would never let anything happen to you, we’re here for you.**

**Ben: You know we wouldn't do that to you. Come on**

Stan has now calmed down a little, letting go of Richie’s hand, but still laying his head on Bill's shoulder.

**Eddie looks up from their group hug, only to see Bill running off.**

“Bill, why,” Zack mutters, not getting a response

**Eddie: Bill!?BILL!**

**They all start to get up, going after Bill.**

**Mike:Bill!**

**Eddie:Bill!**

  
  


**Bill is now following after the boy.**

**Eventually stumbling upon the giant mound of things, Still in the sewer tunnel.**

**As he walks farther out, he sees Beverly floating.**

**Bill: Beverly!**

**Bill then rushes over to where she’s floating in the air.**

**Bill then puts the bolt gun on , like a sash, and tries to jump up to reach her, failing.**

Most of the boys look at the screen in confusion, wondering why they found Bev still floating.

**As he goes to grab something to help him grab her foot, the boy in the raincoat shows up again, running farther around the mountain.**

**Bill stops before putting down the box, and turning back to a floating bev.**

**Bill: I’ll come back for you, Bev**

**Bill then follows after the boy.**

“Sorry,” Bill says sheepishly while turning his head towards Bev.

**The rest of the boys are looking for Bill.**

**Ben: Bill!**

**Eddie: Bill! Bill!**

**As they keep on walking Eddie trips on something, falling into the water and gagging.**

**Richie: Come on, get out of there dude. That’s grey water.**

**Eddie: wait, wait, wait, Where's my flashlight.**

**Eddie starts to look in the water for it, pushing the water around.**

**As Eddie keeps on looking for his flashlight, a head pops out of the water by Eddie’s hand.**

Shrieks were heard throughout the theater.

**Richie: Eddie!**

**All of them scream and move back as more heads pop up.**

**Richie: Let's get out of here! Come on! Come on!**

**Richie grabs Eddie’s arm, pushing him forwards, the rest of them following after the two.**

Eddie glares up at Richie for a second before, sighing and turning back to the screen.

**Bill was walking around the mountain, shining his flashlight around when he sees the boy behind some falling water.**

**Beverly is floating the rest of the boys walking towards her,** when the screen stopped, showing a black screen.

“Shit!” S exclaims, running towards the front of the theater.

“I should get this up and running again soon, sorry about the delay,” She says to the residents of Derry.


	11. The Final Fight, A Blood Oath and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first movie. I will be continuing on with the second movie so that will be fun. I am gonna do a short intermission chapter in the series and then the next movie. I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

After playing around with the remote the screen was back at where it stopped.

“Alright!” S said while rubbing her hands together. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

**Mike: Bev? Bev!**

**Ben: Beverly?**

**Richie: Oh, y god.**

**The boys run out of the sewer tunnel and start to walk towards bev.**

Ben pulls Bev closer to himself, Bev moving a little before sitting against his side.

**Eddie: Bev.**

**Richie: Oh, geez. H-h-how is she in the air?**

**Eddie then shines his flashlight and looks up.**

**Eddie: Guys. Are those…?**

**Stanley: The missing kids? Floating.**

The losers sigh.

**As Stan is still looking up, Mike and Richie are holding Ben up who reaches for Bev's feet.**

Bev smiles while grabbing one of Ben’s hands and giving it a squeeze.

**Mike: Just let me grab her.**

Both Bev and Richie snort.

**Ben: Come on.**

**As Ben pulls her down, Richie reaches up to help him.**

**Ben: I’m slipping.**

**Once they get Bev down, she is still looking up, her eyes have a vacant look in them.**

**Ben puts both of his hands on the sides of her face, shaking her head, trying to wake her up.**

**Ben: Bev. Beverly. Why isn't she waking up?!**

Ben frowns and pulls Bev closer to himself.

The rest of the losers look at the screen in distress.

Even if Bev woke up, it still sucked that this happened.

  
  


**Ben then turns to the other boys, Bev’s head falling down a little.**

**Ben: What is wrong with her?! Beverly Please! come on!**

Bev holds on harder to Ben’s hand, noticing him tensing.

**Ben then hugs her, Bev having no reaction.**

**Ben then pulls back from the hug and puts his hands back on the sides of her face and kisses her.**

**The rest of the boys making noises of shock and a little bit of concern.**

Bev takes her head off of Ben’s shoulder and turns to look at Ben, who is looking at his lap sheepishly.

“Ben,” Bev says, concerned . 

Ben looks up shyly and meets Bev's eyes.

As Bev opens her mouth Ben starts talking. 

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, I don’t know why I did. I’m sorry,” Ben rushes out.

After a moment Bev sighs and cups Ben’s chin.

“As long as you know what you did wrong,” Bev says, sighing one last time before putting her head back on his shoulder.

**Richie: Wow.**

**Bev, after a second or two, gasps awake, taking a step back from ben.**

**Ben: Bev?**

**Bev then looks at Ben.**

**Bev: January embers.**

**Ben: My heart burns there too.**

Both Ben and Bev smile at the screen.

**Both of them stare at each other until Richie interrupts them.**

**Richie: Welcome back.**

The two of them roll their eyes, but Richie Just smirks back.

**Richie then puts both of his arms around Ben and Bev, the rest of the boys joining in the group hug except for Eddie, who starts to step forward.**

**Mike: Oh, god**

**Bev then pops her head up, causing the other boys to do the same.**

**Bev: Where’s Bill?**

Sharon and Zach tense, realizing where their son was.

  
  


**Bill is still looking at the boy, it’s Georgie.**

**Bill: Georgie.**

**Georgie is creeping out from behind the stream of water, paper boat in his only hand, his other arm missing.**

Sharon and Zach wince, Andrea reaching over and rubbing Sharon's arm,

**Georgie: What took you so long?**

Bill pulls his legs up onto the couch, circling his arms around them and resting his head on his knees.

Stan then pulls Bill closer to himself, resting his head next to Bills.

Both of them are still looking at the screen.

**Georgie keeps on walking towards Bill.**

**Bill: I-I was looking for you this whole time.**

**Georgie: I couldn’t find my way out of here. He said I could have my boat back, Billy.**

**Bill starts breathing heavier the closer that Georgie gets.**

**Bill: Was she fast?**

**Georgie: I couldn’t keep up with it.**

This goes over almost everyone's heads.

**Bill: She, Georgie. You call boats she.**

The loser's eyes widen.

‘That's how he knew it wasn't Georgie.’

‘What does that have to do with anything’ Sharon wonders.

**Bill now has a look of almost finality on his face.**

**Georgie: Take me home, Billy.**

Sharon and Zach's eyes widen.

‘Why wasn’t their son home then.

**The rest of the losers now run out from the mountain behind Bill and stop, Richie and Eddie looking at each other.**

**Georgie(tearfully): I want to go home.**

**Both Bill and Georgie are now crying.**

**Georgie: I miss you. I want to be with mom and dad**

Tears are now streaming down both Sharon and Bill's faces.

Zach holding Sharon and Stan rubbing Bills back.

**Bill shakes his head before answering him.**

**Bill: I want more than anything for you to be home. With mom and dad.**

“Then why isn’t he,” Zach whispered, causing Bill to flich and push his head further into his legs.

This just caused more anxiety to pool in his parents stomachs.

**Bill walks over to Georgie.**

**Bill: I miss you so much.**

**Georgie: I love you, Billy**

**Bill: I love you, too.**

**Bill is now panting, pulling the bolt gun on his “brother”, who is now crying, and puts it against his forehead.**

Sharon and Zach, along with others in the theater, let out a scream.

**Bill: But you’re not Georgie.**

**Bill fires the gun, Georgie falling over immediately.**

Sharon Hides her face in her husband's shoulder. 

Zach breathing heavily, trying to keep it together.

Bill whimpers and leans back into Stan, who cards his hands through Bill’s hair.

“It’s ok, It’s ok,” Stan whispers to Bill.

**The other losers take a step back, shocked.**

**Georgies body starts to shake, grunting and screaming.**

**Red balls appear on the rain boots he was wearing, an arm growing where there wasn't**

**one before.**

Sharon and Zach stare at the screen in horror.

The rest of the theater sat still in silence, not daring to make a noise.

**Georgie’s body changes until it stops, fully now as Pennywise.**

**Pennywise stands up.**

Everyone in the theater was on the edge of their seats, except for the group of 7.

They were all sitting like stones, staring at the screen.

Except for Bill, who kept his head buried.

**Eddie: Kill it Bill! Kill It!**

**Richie: Damn!**

**Eddie: Just Kill It, Bill! Come on!**

**Richie: DO IT! DO IT!**

**Eddie: Kill it Bill! Kill It!**

**All of the losers shout at Bill to kill it, but he just stands still.**

**Mike: It’s not loaded**

Sharon grips onto her husband's hand at Mike's words.

**Losers: KILL IT!**

**Bill loads the bolt gun again and points it at pennywise's forehead,**

**Mike: Hey! It’s not loaded!**

Sharon and Zach both close their eyes.

Zach, still looking with one of his eyes open.

**Losers: Kill It!**

**Bill pulls the trigger.**

**Where the bolt would’ve gone, cracks appear in Pennywise’s forehead.**

**Richie: Oh my god.**

**Pennywise then falls forward a little then goes back, waving his arms.**

**Doing this until he’s standing upright, no cracks in his head.**

**Pennywise then leaps forward at Ben, who jumps back.**

Arlene lets out a shriek as Bev tightens her hold on Ben.

**He then Goes at Bill, who falls backwards.**

Stan leans into Bill more.

Zach gripping Sharon's hand tighter.

**Bill then puts the horizontal bolt gun in front of himself, Pennywise biting onto it.**

**Richie: Bill! Watch out!**

**Pennywise continues to try and bite Bill.**

**Beverly: Leave him alone!**

**Beverly then tries to stab Pennywise with a fence post.**

Zach looks over to Bev, staring for a second before turning back to the screen.

**Pennywise grabbing it before she can stab him.**

**Eddie: Beverly, No!**

**Mike then goes to hit Pennywise.**

**Stan: Mike!**

**Pennywise throws Mike back, hitting the trash mountain and falling to the ground.**

Leroy’s shoulders are as tense as rocks as he watches Mike get thrown back.

**Bill then goes behind Pennywise and puts a steel rod in Pennyises mouth and pulls back.**

**Beverly: Help Him!**

**Richie then jumps on top of Bill to help control Pennywise.**

Maggie lets out a noise of shock.

“Richie,Richie, Richie,” Went Mutters

“What else was I supposed to do?” Richie asks as he turns around in his seat to look at his dad.

Went just sighs after staring at his son for a moment.

**Stan and Ben grabbing one of his arms to help in getting control of him.**

Donald and Andrea grab each other's hands, while Arlene crosses her arms in front of her chest.

**Eddie: Ben!**

**Pennywise then starts spinning, trying to get the boys off of him.**

**Mike grabs another steel rod and gets ready to hit him, only to not get a chance to hit him because he’s spinning too fast.**

**Eventually Stan is thrown off of Pennywise.**

Both Bill and Andrea flinch.

Richie also grabs onto Stan's hand.

**Beverly: Stan!**

**Pennywise then reaches behind him and grabs Richie, throwing him forwards and off of his back.**

Maggie lets out a shriek.

And Went looks murderous.

**Richie tumbles away screaming.**

**Ben has also let go, leaving Bill still hanging on.**

**Pennywise then flips Bill so that he is in front of Pennywise.**

Zach is now glaring at the screen, Sharon still covering her eyes.

**Eddie and Stan: Bill!**

**Pennywise now has Bill in a chokehold, while the others stand far away from the two.**

Stan has now pulled Bill into his lap.

Hiding his face in Bill’s shoulder.

  
  


**Except for Richie, who is still sitting on the ground.**

**Eddie: Bill!**

**Pennywise keeps on dragging Bill backwards.**

**Bev: No, don’t. Let him go.**

**Pennywise: No, I’ll take him. I’ll take all of you. And I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear.**

Some of the younger kids in the theater start to cry.

Everyone, feeling unnerved.

**Pennywise: Orrrrrr, you’ll just leave us be. I will take him, only him and then I will have my long rest and you will all live to grow and thrive and lead haaaappy livveees, until old age takes you back to the weeds.**

**Bill: Leave… I'm the one who dragged you all into this. I-I-I’m s-s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry.**

“We followed you in there because we wanted to, not because you told us too. Please tell me you understand that,” Stan whispers in Bill's ear.

Only getting a small nod in return.

Stan sighs and hugs Bill closer to his chest.

**Pennywise: s-s-s-sorry**

**Bill: Go!**

**Bev then looks to the rest of them.**

**Bev: Guys, we can’t!**

**Bill: I-i-i-i’m sorry.**

**Richie then gets up from the ground.**

**Richie: I told you, Bill. I told you. I don’t want to die. It’s your fault.**

“Richie!” Maggie shouts.

Richie slumps into his seat, but before he can spiral more, Stan squeezes his hand and Eddie snuggles more into Richie’s side.

Richie gives a small smile to the both of them.

**You punched me in the face. You made me walk through shitty water. You brought me to a fucking crackhead house.**

**As Richie lists things off, he walks towards the mountain.**

**Richie: And Now…**

“Richie, please tell me you didn’t,” Maggie says

Maggie grows tenser as she doesn’t get a response.

**Richie grabs a bat from the giant pile.**

**Richie: I'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown.**

“Nonononononononononono. Shit,”Maggie whispers.

Went pulled Maggie into his side, holding her tightly.

**Pennywise tosses Bill to the side and stands up, stalking towards Richie.**

**Richie: Welcome To The Losers Club Asshole!**

“Richie!”Maggie shouts while trying to leap out of her seat, only to get held back by Went.

“He’s right there,” Went says to her as he points down to Richie who is facing towards them now.

“I’m ok mom. I’m ok,” Richie says as he puts his hand towards her, Maggie leaning down and immediately grabbing onto it, squeezing his hand tightly.

**Pennywise races towards richie, only to get hit in the face by the bat.**

**Mike then goes to hit him, but burnt hands come out of his mouth and grab the rod.**

Leroy flinches as Ben rubs Mike's arm.

**Bev: Mike! Mike!**

**Stan grabs another rod and hits the arms reaching out, causing Mike to go back a little.**

**Richie then hits him again with the bat.**

**Pennywise turns into the woman from the painting, and rushes towards Stan.**

Stan buries his face in Bill's hair, also giving Richie's hand a squeeze. 

**Bill: Stan, watch out!**

**Stan swings and hits Pennywise, Mike going to hit him, but Pennywise changes his arms into crab claws.**

Leroy crosses his arms over his chest while sighing.

**Eddie: Mike!**

**Pennywise moves forward, each step stabbing the ground, Mike barely getting away each time.**

“Mike,” Leroy whispers.

**Ben grabs one of the fence posts from Bill’s back pack and charges towards Pennywise, stabbing him in the back.**

**Pennywise's arms go back to normal.**

**Mike scoots away from Pennywise.**

The losers and most of the parents breathe a sigh of relief.

**Eddie: KIll Him!**

**Pennywise turns his head fully around, His head now one of a mummy’s the wraps going around Ben’s neck and head, pulling Ben closer to his mouth.**

“Ben,” Arlene whispers while grabbing onto the edge of her seat.

**Before Pennywise can pull Ben closer, Bill grabs a rope of chains and hits him, setting Ben free.**

“Thank you,” Arlene says while looking down at bill.

**As Ben moves back, Bill, Richie, and Mike keep on hitting Pennywise.**

**The losers then form a half circle around him and keep on hitting him till he's on the ground.**

“Oh god,” Eddie whispers, knowing what was about to happen.

**As Pennywise turns to Eddie, He turns into the leper and throws up on Eddie, Getting it all over his face and even in his mouth.**

Ews were heard throughout the theater as Sonia shrieks.

Eddie just sighs.

**Eddie: I”M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Eddie then kicks Pennywise in the face, sending him backwards.**

“Fuck yeah eds,” Richie says, causing Eddie to roll his eyes.

“You were there when it happened,” Eddie says.

“Well yeah but,” Richie whispers back, shrugging his shoulders

**As he gets up again, he now has the face of Alvin Marsh and looks up at Bev.**

**Pennywise: Hey, Bevvie. Are you still my little--**

**Before he can finish talking, Bev Stabs a steel rod through his mouth.**

“Whooo,” Richie cheers, causing Bev to laugh a little and Alvin to glare daggers at him.

**As his face turns back to a clown, Bev steps back.**

**Once he is in his full clown face, he spits up the rod.**

**Eddie: Ugh**

**Pennywise then falls backwards and crawls backwards as the losers get closer to him.**

**Pennywise crawls back until he leans on a pipe opening, panting and chuckling, the losers closing in on him.**

“Is he…” Maggie questions, only to get no answer.

**Bill: That's why you didn’t kill Beverly. Cause s-s-s-s-s-she wasn't afraid and we aren’t either. Not anymore. Now you’re the one who’s afraid. Because you’re gonna starve.**

**Pennywise then flips himself over the opening, holding on the edge.**

Most of the people in the theater stared at the screen with wide eyes.

**Pennywise: he thrusts his fist against the post and still insists he sees the ghosts.**

“Why is he saying the tongue twister,” Zach whispered to his wife.

Only getting a small shrug in response as Sharon finally looks up.

**Stan passes the pipe he was holding to Bill, Bill grabbing it.**

**Pennywise H-he thrusts his fists against the p-p-p-p-p-post.**

**As Bill steps forward and gets ready to hit him, Pennywise slips and falls farther, barely holding on.**

**Pennywise’s forehead then cracks and starts to float upwards.**

**His face cracks until his left eye is gone.**

**Pennywise groans.**

**Pennywise: Fear.**

**Pennywise immediately falls and cracks into pieces.**

“He’s gone,” Sharon whispers in shock

**Bill stands up from looking over the opening.**

**Richie: I know what i’m doing for my summer experience essay.**

Both Maggie and Went snort, Eddie and Stan rolling their eyes.

**Bill and Bev then grab onto each other, Bill sniffling.**

Bev

**Eddie: Guys. Guys. The kids are floating down.**

**Bill then looks over to the mountain and a yellow raincoat.**

**Walking over, Bill picks it up and looks at the name on the tag.**

“No,please god No,” Sharon whispers into her husband's shoulder as tears start to flow down her face.

Zach staying stoic.

**Richie, now behind Bill, hugs him, as Bill starts to cry.**

**The rest of them following his lead until they’re all piled around Bill.**

  
  
  


**The screen Has a place card that says** **September.**

Bill looks up from his legs.

**The losers are now sitting in a circle in the field, listening to Bev.**

**Bev: I can only remember parts, but I thought I was dead. That's what it felt like.**

**As we look around the circle, Eddie still has his cast, and stan has wrapping around his face, covering the bite marks.**

Stan flinches, glad that the scars aren’t too bad noticeable.

**Bev: I saw us, all of us together back in the cistern, but we were older, like, our parents ages.**

“The next movie,” Mike mutters.

**Bill: W-what were we all doing there?**

**Bev: I just remember how we felt. How scared we were. I don’t think I can ever forget that.**

**Bill then stands up, while picking up a shard of glass.**

“Bill, Sweetie, what are you doing,” Andrea asks

Bill just shrinks more into Stan, not wanting to answer.

**Bill: Swear it. S-swear if It isn’t dead, if It ever comes back, we’ll come back, too.**

“No!” Sharon, Arlene, Andrea and Maggie all shout.

“Sorry,” Bill says while grimacing, before looking back to the screen.

**Bev then stands up, the others following after her.**

**Bill then cuts his hand with the shard.**

**Richie’s after him.**

“Really?” Went asks his son.

“Well…yeah,” Richie replies while shrugging and showing his palm to Went.

**Richie: Aah**

**Bill cuts Eddie’s hand as his watch goes off.**

“Not my Eddie-bear!” Sonia says, fuming.

**Then Mikes.**

Leroy sighs.

**Mike: Aah**

**Then Stans and Bens.**

Andrea and Donald stare at the screen while Arlene just looks down at her lap and then looking back up.

**Bill finally cuts Bev's hand and grabs it.**

Alvin just sits, not caring anymore.

**The rest of them do the same with each other until they are standing in a circle holding hands.**

All of the losers look at each other, smiles on their faces.

**they stand there for a moment and then let go.**

**Stan: I got to go. I hate you.**

**They all stand there until Stan starts laughing, the rest of them doing so.**

Both Stan and Bill smile at the screen.

**Stan: I'll see you later.**

**Bill: Bye Stan.**

**As Stan walks off, Richie and Eddie hug.**

Eddie looks up to Richie from his shoulder, smiling at his boyfriend.

Richie just looks back with a big smile on his face.

**Eddie: Bye guys.**

**Eddie is now not there.**

**Bev: Bye Mike**

**Mike: See you later, losers.**

**Mike is now not there.**

**Richie: See you around Bill.**

**Richie is now gone.**

**Ben: See you guys later.**

**Bev: Bye Ben.**

**Ben then walks off, leaving only Bill and Bev in the field.**

Both Bill and Bev blush, realizing what was about to happen.

**Bill: Y-y-y-you all packed for Portland.**

**Bev: Yeah, pretty much. I’m going tomorrow morning.**

**Bill: How long will you be gone?**

**Bev: My aunt, she says I can stay for as long as I want so…**

“Thanks for coming back red,” Richie says to her.

“You guys would be dead without me,” Bev replies while laughing.

“Yeah,” Richie says, causing the rest of their friends to laugh.

**Both of them look down.**

**Bev: Just so you know… I never felt like a loser when I was with all of you.**

All of the losers smile at the screen.

**Bev: See you around.**

**Bev then gets up and starts to walk away, after a moment or two, Bill runs after her and stops her.**

**After turning her around, Bill then leans in and briefly kisses her before pulling away.**

Both Bill and Bev blush again while looking down and sighing.

Ben and Stan just sit there, uncomfortable.

**After a moment, Bev smiles and puts her hand on Bill's cheek, and leans in to kiss him.**

**After kissing twice she pulls away.**

As the 4 of them sit there uncomfortable, Richie just clears his throat.

“Awkward,”Richie whispers to Eddie.

Eddie just slaps his shoulder.

**Bev: Bye**

**Bev then pulls her hand away, leaving blood on Bill's face, and runs off, leaving Bill smiling in the field.**

S then walks out and stands in front of the screen. “So that was the first movie,” S says.

“We’re gonna take a small break, and i’m going to explain some things about the next one, Ok?” S says not waiting for a response before clapping her hands. “Alright, let's get this going,” S says.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The seating arrangment is  
> left to right In the front row is: mike ben bev bill stan richie eddie  
> behind them is their parents, although alvin and sonia are farther away from eddie and bev.  
> After them are: Mr. keene, greta, Her friends, and what's left of the bowers gang  
> Idk the names of the rest of the town so just them behind those three rows.


End file.
